One Night Stand?
by Cait98
Summary: Kara wakes and her world is flipped.
1. chapter 1

Kara woke up with a huge headache and noticed an arm laced around her waist. She frowned as she looked at the clock before her on the bedside table.

1:30.

"Did that really happen?" She muttered to herself. As she turned over, a smile crept onto her face. She saw the brunette sweetly in the other world known as sleep. Kara then licked her lips unintentionally.

As she looked at the end of the bed, she saw her Supergirl costume just lying there. Dread crept up inside of her.

 _Did she know?_ Kara quickly got up, being careful not to wake the Luthor. As she ran her hands down her face, she let out a sigh.

She was naked.

She quickly grabbed her bra and underwear, carefully putting them on. As she stood up, she didn't notice that the young woman had awoke.

"Where are you going?" Lena said gently.

Kara froze in place and laughed nervously, "Uh, Alex...She-" she paused, "Crap." She cursed.

"Kara." Lena said pointedly, "Earlier was amazing but, if you want to run and go, that is fine. But I am...I don't want this to effect our relationship."

"Are you kidding?!" Kara gasped, hissing in the darkness, "Lena, this changes _everything."_

"I thought this is what you wanted." Lena said pointedly.

"I was drunk...Rao knows how."

"You told me you were Supergirl." Lena quipped back.

Kara frowned, "I wouldn't just _tell you._ "

Lena shrugged, "Well you did and here we are." She watched as Kara put her cape back on her shoulders, "It's half one...You could just stay here for the rest of the night."

"I can't Lena, I..." She started, "I..."

"If you don't want it to mean anything, no strings...no pressure." Lena said, as she flapped her hands onto the sides of her legs.

Kara sighed and looked into the woman's eyes through the darkness, "No strings?"

"None."

Kara took a moment before letting out a sigh. She began to undress once again, and Lena bit her lip. Kara caught her in the corner of her eye and giggled.

Once undressed, Kara got into bed beside the Luthor, "I think we should have one string..."

Lena smiled ever so slightly, reaching forward to Kara's cheek.

Kara smiled in return and locked lips with Lena, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Tongues explored each other's mouths and they were entwined, wrapped around each other's fingers.

And Rao, was it worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena sat drumming her pen on her desk. She got flustered with the mere thought of what happened the night before.

What got exchanged was more than what Lena bargained for.

A swift opening of the door pushed the Luthor out of her thoughts.

Kara walked over, bag over her shoulder, blonde hair splayed around her shoulders. She blushed, "Miss Luthor." Trepidation was clear in her voice.

"Miss Danvers." Lena said with a small smile, yet clarity was within her tone, unlike Kara.

The hot, gay mess that she was.

"Last night was..." Lena began, pushing herself away from the desk.

Kara pinched her glasses, "Unexpected."

"It was." Lena said while biting her lip.

 _Rao help me._ Kara cleared her throat, "Miss Luthor, we said no strings."

"Correction, you said _a_ string." Lena said flirtatiously.

Kara watched as Lena walked over to her, "Uh..Lena." Her voice trembled, "Last night should not have happened."

Lena's eyes lit up, "Hmm...And...How do we rectify and fix the problem?"

"We...Forget it happened?" Kara gasped.

Lena was rellishing in this. She took a breath, "From what I recall, you were the one begging for more and I'm not talking about the first round that you don't remember."

Kara leaned on the desk, losing her strength to hold herself up.

She was hopeless.

Lena sat on the edge beside her and whispered with a smile, "You...Want more..."

"I..." Kara trembled. She was so close to her ear. Kara's mouth was like a desert.

Dry.

"I would ask for brunch with you, but now...That means something completely...different."

"Stop." Kara's breath shuddered. She closed her eyes, trying to block everything out.

Lena stood, and walked away from her.

Kara let out a long held breath.

"I guess I will be seeing you soon Miss Danvers." She said, walking over to the door.

"No..." Kara breathed.

Lena's eyebrows raised, "No?"

"I want more Lena...You're right...Last night was just amazing and I want a lot more. I deserve a lot more." Kara watched as Lena stalked over to her, as if she was stalking prey. Before she knew it, Lena was standing over her, green eyes, threatening to pierce her soul.

Or was it too late for that?

"You do...deserve more. You and I...We always deserve more...Now..." She began as Kara stared up at her, "If you want more than friendship and a bite of my posion apple, I will be happy to oblige, but miss Danvers, once you are under my spell..." She paused, "There is no way to break it."

Kara caved, she launched herself forward, propelling herself forward to the CEO. Lena smiled against her lips, "You are mine Miss Danvers."

"I know." Kara smiled, taking off her glasses. She placed them on the desk as Lena began to rip open her shirt, revealing the symbol of her Supergirl attire.

Kara had fallen under Lena's spell. How she would break the curse, that would be worth making a deal with the devil.

Or was Lena the devil in disguise?


	3. Chapter 3

A party at the Danvers residence was in full swing. Alex had spent all day doing up her apartment.

To Alex's amazement, everything was going well. That was until Kara stumbled into the room, knocking over a vase as she did.

"Gee Kara." The older Danvers complained as she walked over. Kneeling down to the broken pottery, she noticed something was up with Kara.

"Oh Rao, Alex I am so sorry." Kara gasped, cheeks all red and flushed.

Alex frowned, picking up on something, "You've been up to something."

Kara nervously fixed her glasses and laughed, "Uh...no, no I haven't."

"Kara Danvers I know you and this is something I have seen before, but not this extreme. Like with uh...Kenny..."

"He was nothing _like this!"_ Kara hissed.

Alex smirked, "So there is something...Or should I say... _Someone."_ Kara glared at her, "Shut up!"

Once the broken pieces were thrown into the trash, Alex dragged Kara to the bathroom, locking the door.

"Alex, what the hell?!" Kara gasped, reaching for the door knob.

" _Y_ _ou_ are going to talk and we are not leaving until you do." She said with a small smile. She slowly perched herself on the side of the bath, "Before I dig myself a hole..." Alex began.

"It's Lena." Kara blurted.

Alex's eyes widened.

"It means nothing, well, at least I think it doesn't." Kara said, pacing in the small space unable to look at Alex.

"Oh please do not tell me you screwed." Alex said in disbelief with a small smile.

"I just...One night we were having dinner and I must have been talking about Supergirl because I...I dropped myself in it."

Alex stood, "Kara she is dangerous!"

"She is my friend!" Kara snapped, before backing down, "Maybe not now...I don't know what we are...But she knows I am Supergirl and yes..." She began skeptically, "We have...Consemated."

Alex laughed at her sister's choice of words, "Consemated?"

"We screwed more than once and now...She flirts with me all of the time..."

"If you could see your face now Kara." Alex smiled, "Look, if you trust her so much and get..." She played with her choice of words, " _Weak,_ everytime you two talk now...I'm sorry but you are under her spell and getting out will be hard."

Kara's heart skipped a beat, "What does that mean?"

Alex sighed and flailed her hands, "All of this what you are feeling...The adrenaline...Sweating, fast heartbeat and being overwhelmed at the mere thought of her." Alex paused, "You are in love Kara...Too deep in fact...This is going to be the thrill of your life...All I can say is, buckle in."

"Is this what you are like with Maggie?" She asked innocently.

Alex smiled, "All the time." She took a breath, "Go and enjoy your girlfriend..." She realised what she said, "Do not take it that way...Or do..."

"Eww, Alex!" Kara hissed. Alex pulled back the door, "Well, Maggie and I enjoy our vegan ice cream, and you clearly-"

"Alex just stop right there! That is gross and weird coming from you." Kara gasped, before noticing Maggie across the room. She picked up on Alex's heartbeat.

She'd seen her.

"That's what it's like to be in love?" Kara asked with wonder.

Alex did not tear her eyes off of the woman across the room, "Yep. Now go." She said quickly, "Keep hold of her and never let her go."

Kara smiled. She hugged her sister tightly.

Maggie made her way over just as Kara flew out, "What's up with baby Danvers?"

Alex turned to face her wife and put her arms around her shoulders, "She's in love."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed since the young Danvers had slept with the young Luthor. She was still struggling to get her head around what had occured over the last couple of days.

She sat toying with her pen. The work was slow and here Kara was pre-occupied with her thoughts.

That was until the phone rang.

"This is Catco, Kara Danvers speaking how can I-" Kara paused, recognizing the voice.

" _Miss Danvers, I know this is very unprofessional of me, but I cannot sit here working and take my mind off of you."_ Lena's voice was soft and it made Kara want to melt then and there.

"Miss Luthor." Kara let out a choke of laughter, "How may I help you?"

Winn looked over, frowning at how loud and suddenly she had perked up. He then noticed how red her cheeks were.

Kara briefly glanced at Winn. Her temperature rose.

" _Well..."_ Lena replied to Kara's question, while twirling her finger in the wire of the phone she was using. She then sat back with a smile on her face, " _We haven't talked since the other night-"_

"Lena, please stop flirting with me." Kara almost hissed, "It was a one night stand, nothing more."

There was a moment between the pair.

Lena swiftly changed the subject, only changing her tone slightly, " _I have something I want you to see."_ Staring at the red, glowing rock in front of her.

Kara frowned, "No, I said no more of the fumbling-ness." She was so flustered at this point. She noticed Winn subtly retreating back to his desk, but did not notice Cat Grant stood behind her.

"Fumb-bling-ness Keira?" Cat said, almost snapping. She then leaned on Kara's desk, seeing how red she was, "You had better not be spreading germs Miss Danvers, that would be a very inconvinient thing."

Kara still had the phone to her ear as she looked at her boss. She froze, having no idea what to say.

 _"Meet me at my office. Noon."_ Lena instructed after a moment silence.

"Of course." Kara replied, her voice was trembling and as she put the phone down on the stand.

Cat stared at the phone, "You think I didn't hear that call Keira? I hear everything." She took a subtle breath, "Whatever you and your girlfriend get up to-"

"She's not my girlfriend-" Kara laughed nervously, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Oh please! Keira, you and that woman are for ever on and off, _you_ just haven't been aware." Cat said loudly. Winn looked over briefly.

Cat then leaned down to Kara. Kara only backed away ever so slightly.

"You think I don't know what you do when you are not doing your day job?"

Kara's heart skipped a beat, "Miss Grant, I don't know what you're-"

"Until you prove to me that you are not Supergirl, you can clean out your desk."

Kara panicked, "Miss Grant, I'm not. Supergirl has Super powers and I'm just an every day minion-"

"You're now comparing yourself to those yellow Dungeree wearing...Actually...You look like one of them...All yellow and glasses...What was his name? Kevin?" She looked to the air as if trying to find the answer. Kara looked up too, until Cat snapped her eyes back on her, "You have five days to prove to me that you are not Supergirl...Chop chop." She said dismissively, before walking off.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and hurridly walked off.

All of her senses were telling her not to, but she gave in. Kara walked to L-Corp and went straight to Lena's office.

As she turned up, Lena's face was in her computer. "Miss Luthor." Kara announced as she walked in.

A smile spread across Lena's face. She closed the laptop lid and gave Kara all of her attention, "You couldn't stay away could you?"

"I'm not here for sex." Kara said hesitantly.

"Who said I wanted you here for sex?" Lena frowned, with a chuckle, "It is actually business related."

Kara calmed herself, and let out a relieved laugh, "Okay."

Lena stood up and picked up the rock on her desk, "I got given this, this morning." Lifting it, the rock glowed. Kara was suddenly alert, "It is red Kryptonite."

"Really?!" Lena said with sarcasm. She then dropped the rock on purpose and watched as it broke on the floor, releasing a vapour, " _I never knew."_

Kara fell back slightly, heartbroken, "Lena..."

"Before I moved here I learned about the red kryptonite incident. It removes all of your inhibitions...You wanted me to be yours and I want you to be mine." Lena's tone changed. Her eyes appeared darker, as did the rest of her appearance. As Kara fell to the floor, Lena towered over her, "You took a bite of my forbidden fruit, you knew what you were in for."

"I'm in love with you!" Kara shouted as she grew weaker.

"I want more." Lena sneered, as a wicked smile appeared on her face, "I have you under my spell _Supergirl."_


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke up, once again with a pounding head. As she woke up, she noticed her hands were above her head.

She opened her eyes slowly.

It was dark out.

As she got to look around, she saw white marble walls. It looked almost looked clinical. Her eyes were adapting to her surroundings, and as she looked in the doorway, she saw a black blob.

She laughed, throwing her head back onto the pillow, "You know, if you wanted me Miss Luthor you could have just asked, oh and these handcuffs." Kara said, shaking her wrists, "I can easily break them."

Lena smirked, and walked in with crossed arms. She was wearing all black, and dark red lipstick, "You forget, _Supergirl."_ Kara giggled herself in disbelief.

"I'm a Luthor...We prepare for anything with the Kryptonians that mean danger." She paused as she kneeled on the bed beside her. She stared her down, clearly admiring every feature, "Those handcuffs contain Kryptonite."

"Well." Kara said, flirtatiously, "You are a very clever woman, if I do say so myself." She broke out into a smile as Lena towered over her.

"I like to think I have my way around...You." Lena smiled.

"When I'm not under the influence of Red Kryptonite I am so afraid of being myself." Kara replied flirtatiously. She slowly lifted her legs as Lena kissed her.

"I did you a favour." Lena said with a smile, slowly reaching her wrists and unlocking the handcuffs.

Once Kara regained the use of her wrists, she put her arms around Lena's shoulders and smiled mischiviously, "You set me free." She took a breath, "You make me free, alive and everything I never felt for anyone else before."

"You're welcome." Lena smiled, slowly beginning to remove Kara's cardigan.

Before long, it was Kara doing all of the work, pretty much tearing the clothes off of the back of the Luthor.

It was the most satisfying thing that Lena had ever felt and yet it was the ultimate betrayal of the Luthor name.

 _A Luthor and a Super working together..._

The night went on and neither of the women were ready to give up on each other.

Once it was 2am, Lena was asleep on the Super's chest. Her breathing was slow and calming.

Kara lay there thinking about what she missed, denying her feelings for so long.

The Luthor did truly set her free.

She hummed in satisfaction as she ran her fingers through the raven hair. A small smile splayed across her face, "I'll protect you." She whispered.

She whipped her head to the left when she heard footseps. She quickly had Lena in her arms, and sped to somewhere they could hide. Kara was cradling her bride-style as she remained in a peaceful slumber.

Kara quickly angered as she saw none other than Lilian and Lex Luthor enter the apartment.

She flew away once she knew that they had left the room.

Kara stood at the counter making hot chocolate as Lena began to wake up, "I'm sorry." Kara said stubbornly.

Lena rubbed her eyes, and looked around, "Are we at your place?"

"We are." She smiled, and brought two cups of hot chocolate topped with cream and marshmallows to Lena, and placed her own on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Lena said with a smile. She took a sip of the hot drink and sank back into the couch. Her eyes then met Kara's blue ones. Kara had a small smile planted on her face.

"You like it?"

"I love it." Lena smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lena looked down and noticed the sweater she was wearing, "I...I thought I fell asleep naked."

"You did, but." Kara began before putting her hot mug down, "We were interrupted."

Lena panicked, "No one saw did they?"

"No." She responded quickly, "But I will protect you. I promise."

"Protect me?! From what?!" Lena snapped.

"Lex and Lilian..."

Lena paled, "Explain."

Kara stood up, "Listen, I am even more powerful than before and because of you. You _gave_ me life. Lilian and Lex are out, and I will sure as hell get them back in jail where they belong."

Lena's eyes darkened, "You'd better!" She snapped.

Kara had a flash of red cross her face.

There was a brief silence, "I need a change." She said after a moment.

She rushed off and came back two seconds, wearing all black and the S complimented the Kryptonian jumpsuit.

Lena stared up at the blonde, "What will you do?"

"I will destroy them. _All other Luthors._ You Lena, will not get harmed. _I promise."_ Kara's tone was all changed, she was no longer little miss sunshine and rainbows.

She was the clouds and the storm.

Kara pulled Lena up with no strength at all and kissed the Luthor, "You are _mine._ "

Just as Lena smiled back at her, the door was smashed open.

Kara stood in front of Lena, as she saw the numerous armed officers.

They were not the DEO.

"CADMAS." Kara growled. Her eyes suddenly glowed as Lilian walked over the broken wood that was splayed on the floor.

"Now, that is no way to greet your guests." Lilian said smugly, just as Kara was shot with two Kryptonite bullets.

"That failed." Kara said with attitude as they fell to the floor.

Lena looked at her mother in pure horror, "You need to leave." She growled.

"Oh no dear." Lilian took a breath and walked up to Kara until she was inches away from her face, "You are full of red Kryptonite...and We can set you free."

Kara's eyes returned to the blue they were before, " _Lena_ set me free." She spat.

"Only, she is a Luthor and you..." She chewed her next words, "You are alien scum."

Kara's eyes glowed again, and as they did, Kara suddenly collapsed.

A bullet from outside had the Kryptonian down.

Lena rushed to her aid, "Kara!" She gasped.

Some men came and restrained Lena, and in the meantime, Kara was carted away by the other armed men.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Lena shouted at Lilian.

Lilian smiled, "I think you'll find that _you_ were the one that posioned her mind with synthetic Kryptonite. You did us a favour honey."

Lena fought back as she was dragged away.

Now they were both in danger.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara awoke to find herself lying next to Lena. At this current moment, she had no memory of what had happened hours before.

A smile crept onto Kara's face and when she tried to move her hand, she found that once again, both hands were bound above her.

She grunted, "Well this is hardly fair!"

Lena stirred at Kara's sudden outburst and when she realised where she was, she was easily able to sit up, "Kara please tell me you are still under the influence."

Kara stared up at her for a moment. It was cold and calculated, "If I weren't, what would you do?"

This stunned Lena, "I...Would freak almost but...You're under it's influence aren't you?"

Kara smirked wickedly, "Well, Ms _Luthor_ , I am the one currently handcuffed and lying down. _You_ can do _whatever you want_."

Lena went weak, and red.

 _Thank God._ She thought.

"Honey." She laughed uneasily. She ran her hand up her stomach, sending a wave of shivers through Kara.

As Lena got on her knees, shs paused when she noticed something, "Kara...I can see your veins..."

Kara frowned, "Everyone can see veins Lena."

"No, I mean...I really want to bite it." Lena was scared at this minute, but Kara was just more turned on, "Go ahead then."

Lilian sat in another room, smirking evily as her plan unfolded before her. She sat with her arms crossed and clasped her hands together, "This is going really well. Soon, they will both be made for each other and not in a good way."

Lena turned and saw a blue liquid in an I.V bag that was beside her, near the bed.

That was when she first noticed what was leaking down the line and into her own blood.

Kara noticed way before, and pouted sarcastically as Lena couldn't pull the needle out, "Lena, Lena, Lena." Kara tutted, "I figured out your mom's plan in the last five minutes..." She paused and noticed that Lena's eyes changed, "She is making sure that we will wreak havoc everywhere we go."

Lena looked for anything to help them out, before noticing the line attatched to Kara's arm, flooding in red liquid, "What the hell?" Lena gasped.

"It's kind of ironic when you think about it." Kara interrupted, " _Red and blue_..." She paused, "That's who I _used_ to be. Now I'm someone different and your mom is helping me out with that. I can be like this forever and so can you."

Lena was terrified as Kara locked eyes with her. Lena saw a red streak glide across her eyes and was already trembling, despite the fact that she was restrained, "Who are you?" All fear was clear in Lena's voice.

Kara broke both cuffs that were holding her down, causing Lena to flinch. Kara sat up, and put her hand on Lena's cheek, "Don't be afraid...I'm here to protect you."

" _Who are you?!"_ Lena growled, hilding back tears.

"I'm The sole survivour of Krypton. Krypton Victorious." She said with a smirk, before kissing Lena. Lena, surprisingly kissed back.

Kara smiled against her lips and willed Lena to bite her like the Luthor wanted to in the beginning.

Lena gave in. She groaned as Kara dug deeper and deeper. In that moment, Lena's eyes were a dark blood red and as Kara looked at her, the Krypronian noticed the ever present fangs and smiled, "I'm giving you the chance to taste me and believe me. I'm ready."

Lena didn't wait another moment.

She dug her teeth in so hard, at first it hurt but then Kara basked in the pain, biting her lip as she felt some trails of blood going down her neck.

All the while, the liquids kept on pouring into their veins and they were made for each other.

God help National City when they eventually were let out.


	7. 7

Blood trailed its way down Kara's neck, and as she grew too weak to hold herself up as Lena was sucking the life out of her, Lena held her up, "It's okay." She said in an almost hushed whisper. Kara smiled, and said weakly, "Carry on."

Lena carried on for at least two minutes before lowering the Kryptonian down to the pillow beneath her, "Thank you." Lena said quietly. She still felt human, only now she had both superhuman powers and Red K laced blood inside her system. She turned as Lilian walked in, a smirk was firmly planted on her face, "Now, where will you get the Kryptonian's blood from Lena?"

A thought that hadn't even crossed her mind.

Lena looked down at a pale Kara Danvers and realized that she was never going to be the same again, "I'm a vampire...You made me this way!"

Kara took her hand, satisfyingly listening to the Luthor's voice, "I miss you." She said quietly.

Lena looked down at Kara, "We need to get out of here." She gasped and tried pulling out her I.V line.

It wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" She snapped as red flashed in her eyes.

Everything went red for a second and then there was nothing.

 **AN: Short chapter. sorry I started something and do not know where to go with it. i need ideas please! thank you all for reading though :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kara woke up, finding the sun blinding. She put up her arm to try and block it she turned, she saw Lena sweetly asleep. She was tucked under the covers.

Dread then crept up Kara's spine. She thought everything that happened before was just a dream, and that's when she jumped up to go and check her neck in the mirror. She turned on the bathroom light and looked herself in the mirror. When she examined her neck, sure enough, she saw two teeth marks. Her heart sank in her chest.

Her index finger traced the tender, red skin that was around the bite marks and she let out a deep sigh. She couldn't believe that what had happened was real. She held back tears as she realised that red K was partial to blame for this.

Kara was startled when Lena stood behind her with a bedsheet wrapped around herself.

"I'm sorry for starting you...And...Biting you." Lena was quiet, she was looking at the floor. When she looked in the mirror, she only saw Kara's reflection and not her own. There was a tense silence, "Sunlight doesn't harm me...But..." She shrugged, "I'm dead."

The words stung Kara. She let out an audible sigh, "The red kryptonite is out of my system now."

"You remember what happened?" Lena asked in the silence. Kara slowly turned and rested her palms on the sink, "I remember it like a dream." She shrugged, looking at the floor.

Lena began to lose hope, "Was it real? I mean, did you-" She paused and locked eyes with her, "Do you love me like that?"

Kara gave it a moment before hearing the alarm clock in the other room, "We need to get ready for work." She huffed. She began to leave the room, before Lena grabbed her arm. Kara bit her lip. Lena took a moment, "I'm sorry."

Kara walked past her as she let her go.

* * *

"You went missing Kara! You were on red kryptonite, anything could have happened!" Alex snapped, following Kara through the DEO, "You went off the radar."

"For a few hours!" Kara snapped.

"Days." Alex said pointedly. Kara stopped walking, before frowning, "What?" She couldn't believe it. The bite marks on her neck began throbbing. She felt nauseous. Alex was not relenting, she wanted to know _exactly_ what had happened in the last few days.

She was careful in her approach, "Where were you and Lena for the past two days?"

Kara shrugged, "Vacation? To get away from here maybe?" Alex clearly did not believe her.

"I was kidnapped, we...We were kidnapped."

Alex was taken aback, "What?!" It turned into a whisper, "Do I get any tokens for taking a guess?"

"You'd probably be right." She shrugged.

Alex dragged her into the lab, "What did she do to you Kara? What _exactly_ did Lilian do to you?"

Kara pulled down her collar slowly. Alex's mouth fell open. She stared at the marks, "She bit you?"

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "The red K had...Lena and I...We...We had sex and then..." She sped up her talking, "We ended up somewhere dark and then I remember Lillian pouring the Kryptonite in my veins and Lena had blue stuff flowing into hers. And with me being...I let her bite me...It's kind of like a dream and...Lena died. But she is still alive."

"She's a vampire?!" Disbelief flowed through Alex's tone. She didn't believe her.

"Sort of." Kara sighed and sat on a stool, "Sunlight has no effect on her, but...She can't see herself in a reflection...I think her DNA has been altered and now all she will ever be is a blood drinker and let me tell you. When she drinks the blood or desires it...Her eyes go a dark red...Like, really dark. The memory terrifies me."

Alex saw Kara staring into the abyss, "Look, sis-" Her breath hitched, "If this is true, we need her here. She would-everyone would be safer that way."

Kara snapped, "She cannot live that way!"

"Kara, she is a blood drinking thing! We can't let her live among us. I'm sorry." She said and began to walk away.

"Stop, Alex!" Kara gasped, but she was gone. The door closed behind her and Kara buried her head in her hands. She brought her head back up and she was holding back tears. She loved Lena but couldn't bring herself to admit it, which broke her heart even more.


	9. Confrontation

A few hours had passed and despite everything that was going on, Kara couldn't bring herself to stop the DEO from seizing Lena and locking her away.

It was ten past noon and as Kara came back after stopping a carjacking, her eyes caught onto something.

Her heart skipped a beat, and tears instantly sprung to her eyes and everything slowed.

Lena was being restrained by two agents, with handcuffs on her wrists in front of her. Alex walked behind her and briefly glanced at Kara. She wasn't entirely merciless, but as far as she was concerned, Lena was a danger.

Lena's eyes were cold, but not so cold that she blocked Kara out. She was sympathetic, yet felt betrayal.

Kara was frozen and she watched as Lena kept her eyes on her. The young woman eventually looked at the cold stone floor and went with the agents to a containment cell.

Kara's heart broke, as far as she was concerned, the DEO got what they wanted.

A Luthor to imprison.

Kara walked off and went back to Catco.

At 7pm, Kara landed back in the DEO and it was dark out. She searched for Alex and found her in the command centre.

She strode over to where she was, frustrated, "I have waited all day. I want to see her." Kara demanded, not in the mood for a heart to heart with her sister.

Alex was hesitant, "Kara...You aren't allowed to see her, we don't know what she is capable of."

Kara scoffed, "She is just Lena. She is harmless."

Alex raised her brows, "You're saying that because you slept with her."

Kara blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose, she was very hesitant, "She...She is..." Kara eventually looked Alex in the eyes, "I love her." Kara's voice trembled.

Alex sighed, "I know you do. But she isn't human anymore...She is, like you said, she is dead."

"But she's _here._ " Kara urged, "And she is breathing."

"Whatever Lilian did, it can't be reversed." Alex sighed.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kara snapped, "Please!" She was now begging, "Let me see her."

Alex stood in silence for a moment. When she saw how broken Kara was, she caved, "Fine. You have twenty minutes. I'll come and get you when it's time."

Kara briefly nodded with a small smile. Sje turned and headed down a dark hall. Her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to listen for Lena's heartbeat, but of course, there wasn't one.

Force of habit.

Eventually, she entered the room in which Lena was imprisoned.

Lena looked so small to Kara, and it broke her heart. She took a sharp breath, and noticed the dark red eyes looking back at her, "Lena?" Her voice trembled.

Lena stood slowly, "You couldn't help me." Lena's voice filled the silence, "You _didn't help me."_

"I thought I could get you help, I didn't know they would do this to you." Kara sighed, her voice cracked as she got closer to the glass.

"These people are the DEO, Kara! You are _Supergirl_ , you know what they do to aliens and you know that I am not getting out of here!" Lena glared and planted her forehead on the glass, as her eyes returned to that evergreen colour.

Kara's heart was fractured, "I love you." She admitted.

Lena scoffed, "You got me locked in a cell, and now I'm not getting out."

"Unless we can reverse it." Kara said desperately.

"I'm dead, Kara! You can't bring back the dead! You of all people should know that!" Lena snapped. Kara then looked at the floor.

Lena refrained, "I'm sorry."

Kara slowly looked back at her, as a tear fell down her cheek, "I just want you back. What we had wasn't just a one night stand, it was more. I'm not weak anymore! I know who I want, and who I love. It's you."

Lena remained quiet, "Before it was the red K talking, but now it is you. How do I know that you aren't frightened of intimacy? When you were...You had so much in you, you were raring to have me in your grip, but the normal you...You're weak, fragile and everything everything that the woman I screwed isn't." She stared up at her as a silence spread across the room, "How do I know, you won't just up and run?"

"I wouldn't. I'd _protect you."_

"Oh Kara, looking at my current prediciment, I don't think you are in a position to say weather or not you can protect me."

Kara went quiet, and looked up at her, "I have an alien to go and fight." She said sternly before marching off.

Lena drummed on the glass and sat back down.

Her red eyes returned as she picked up a glass of a fine red liquid of an agent she had killed violently only hours before when they came to give her food.

She smiled wickedly as she swallowed the cold, iron tasting liquid and looked up at Alex, who stood at the other end of the room. She firmly glared and in her right hand was a stick that had electricity flowing through it.

The Luthor stood and looked the elder Danvers in the eyes, not saying a word.


	10. 10

Alex stood with the cattle prod, firmly glaring at Lena from the other end of the room. She watched how Lena moved, and how she glared at prey, which at this moment was Alex.

"She sees the good in you. I'm trying to find a cure for you, but you killed an agent. A dear _friend_ of mine." Alex was angry, the prod sizzled beside her.

"You can't cure what is already dead Miss Danvers, nor can you bring it back." Len said pointedly as the agent walked towards her, "You are brave."

" _Lena._ " Alex almost sneered, "Do not forget your humanity."

Lena smiled, and bit her lip, "I drink blood and long to have another... _bite_ of your sister. You know, her blood is something else."

Alex visibly cringed, "You won't go near her."

"Ah, but she will come to me." Lena was almost certain. The way she was smiling, the desire in her eyes, it terrified Alex.

"Or..." Lena began as her eyes glowed red, "I could have you."

"You can't get out of there." Alex laughed, her attitude was cocky and over confident. Before she knew it, the other woman was standing behind her, breathing coldly on her neck.

Alex froze, terrified of what this creature would do.

It clearly wasn't Lena anymore. Or if it was, was this what Lena would be like if on red Kryptonite?

The other woman's fingers found their way to Alex's breast. It was toying with her. It knew desires when it sensed them.

Betraying Maggie?

That wasn't what Alex would ever do to her girlfriend.

In a futile attempt, Alex hit the woman with the cow prod, sending volts of electricity through the woman, but to no avail.

A cold laugh escaped the brunette and as she carried on touching Alex, Alex gave some sort of consent. She turned and faced the woman to see firece green eyes staring back at her.

She seemed to be under some hypnotic state. She dropped the probe and let the other woman pull the zip on her jacket down.

It was too slow for Alex.

The woman smiled as Alex pulled her jacket and undergarments off of her top half of her body with quick and ease. Nothing was left but her bra and necklace around her neck.

Alex's eyes filled with desire, and flashed red momenterily. The Luthor saw it and kissed her delicately, while Alex pushed her luck. She pinned her to the holding cell glass and kissed her furiously and as she reached the other woman's neck, she paused.

Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were partially closed. She bit her lip carefully. She kissed her once and then twice.

The other woman took over instantly.

Alex felt the cold glass of the cell against her back and groaned when Lena kissed her, digging her hands into her hips.

By her own admission, Alex pulled the woman's hand to where it certainly shouldn't be. The brunette frowned, "You still have your pants on agent Danvers."

"I really don't care." Alex snapped, angrily. "Bite me." She said breathlessly, "Do it. Like you did to Kara."

Lena was taken aback, but was happy to oblige. She exposed her fangs, and her eyes went red. Her teeth trailed Alex's neck as if teasing her and it frustrated the elder Danvers so much.

A moment passed as Alex pulled the woman closer and closer. Her anticipation was building more and more. She was practically begging for Lena to bit her.

When the woman finally sank her teeth into her neck, Alex's eyes widened initially with shock, but as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck, she relaxed.

She closed her eyes as she felt blood being drained from her neck.

It felt good.

Suddenly gunshots rang out and the vampre let go of Alex, instantly falling to the floor, unconscious.

That's when Alex snapped out of the trance. As she saw Maggie staring back at her in pure disbelief, she noticed that she was half naked.

Dread crept up her spine, "I don't- I don't remember what just happened." She looked between J'onn, Maggie and Kara.

She wasn't lying.

She put her hand to her neck when she felt something dripping down it. When she pulled it away, she noticed that red liquid covered her fingers.

She looked at Kara, horrified, "You tell me that she is safe." She sneered. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We have a sexually hungry vampire...Who will entrance anyone who looks into her eyes." Winn concluded, "Anything to get her next fix of blood and more."

"Yeah, thanks Winn." Maggie snapped, still feeling betrayed by Alex, "What have you done?!" She hissed.

Alex stared back at her guiltily, not knowing what to say.


	11. 11

"She could have killed you." Maggie was staring at Alex, arms crossed. Alex was looking guilty for even being caught.

"Maggie, she was the one using me, I was in a trance...It felt like being stuck in a dream that I couldn't get out of."

"Oh, so now you dream about her?!" Maggie scoffed.

"No!" Alex snapped, putting her hand on her forehead, sighing heavily. "I remember her touching my breast and...and then it was a blur."

"She touched your breast and you didn't fight it?" Maggie gasped.

"I was stuck in place! She-It was like I was her puppet. She had me where she wanted me. Around her finger." She sighed.

Kara walked in only seconds later, and slowly walked over to Alex, "Lena is awake."

"Let her be awake! Wait until I kill her." Maggie sneered, "A stake through the heart will do nicely." She then walked off, leaving both women alone.

"So." Alex began, "Will we turn into Vampires?"

"It doesn't work like that." Kara said, shaking her head, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched Alex frown, "What?"

"She managed to bite you...You're indestrucatble..."

"Kryptonite venom...Some residue was found. Lilian Luthor is up to something, and I have a feeling Lena isn't the first pawn."

Alex put on her jacket, standing to, "Someone needs to kill that creature."

Kara stopped her, "Alex, she is still Lena. We find a cure." She said sternly, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder.

"She is beyond dangerous! She is the K'hund but worse."

"Yeah?" She almost snapped, "I can beat him into the next galaxy. Lena Luthor is not a problem. And neither is anyone else if they get in my way." Kara almost sneered, being confrontational.

Both girls were distracted when Alex's phone bleeped.

Alex answered her cell, "Mom?" She frowned, looking at Kara.

"Eliza is here..." A cold voice said through the phone. Alex's grip tightened on the phone, "Luthor." She sneered, now fighting back tears, "You so much as bite her, I will make sure you never see the light of day again!" Alex was glaring at Kara, and Kara's eyes softened.

She ripped open her shirt and headed straight off.

"I take it Supergirl is headed to Midvale?" Lena almost laughed, "This fight will be...Spectacular." She smiled.

"Mom, I'm coming to get you." Alex promised.

"Be quick agent Danvers. Your mom won't stay fresh for long." The Luthor almost cackled, her eyes were now glowing red.

Eliza shivered, "Alex...be fast...please." She was practically begging for help.

"The clock is ticking." Lena sneered.


	12. 12

"Alex! I'm two minutes away." Supergirl said through the com. Her heart raced faster than a speeding bullet.

Once she landed on the porch, she entered the house and listened for Eliza's heartbeat. As she climbed the stairs, the sound got closer.

Lena was sitting in front of Eliza, staring at the vain in her neck, "Your daughters taste amazing...Alex...Well, I haven't had her in bed yet, but she is quite the kisser." She laughed.

"Your mom turned you into a vampire. How ironic, the Luthors suck hope out of the lives of aliens that want to live on this planet in peace." Eliza almost spat, "My daughter loves you, why you are not fighting back is beyond me."

"Maybe I'm _sick_ of fighting." Lena hissed, "My mom maybe did me a favor."

Eliza shook her head, "From what Kara told me...You are the light of her life. You make her happy!"

"And then I found out that she had lied to me for months!" She sneered, and turned. She smiled when she saw Kara stood in the corner of the room, "How do I trust you?"

"Let my mom go." Kara said sternly. She watched as Lena circled Eliza. "Alex will be here pretty soon and she wants you dead. Lena, please. We can fix you. We can be together, just not...like this."

"Kara, Kara, Kara." Lena tutted, "Kryptonians outlive humans."

Lena watched as Kara went pale.

"You didn't know?" She said with sarcasm, "Oh yeah Kara, you will outlive Alex...Then what will you do?"

Kara remained quiet, and spoke up after a moment, "Let Eliza go, please." She begged.

Eliza saw that Kara was terrified of the truth of her own mortality, but then she saw how determined she had become to save Lena.

"After all of this, we can bring your mom down, we can be happy and have a life time together."

"You _want_ a life with me?" Lena said pointedly, walking over to Kara. She placed her arms around Kara's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Kara's blue eyes shone back into Lena's, "I want a life time with you." Kara said honestly.

Lena smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss her, when Alex ran in, aiming a gun to her, "Get away from my sister, freak!"

Lena smiled, "That is rich coming from you. You were gonna cheat on your girlfriend with me."

Alex glared at her, her grip slipped ever so slightly on the gun, "You had me under a trance."

"You still had your free will. I never took that from you." Lena said, honestly.

Alex's heart skipped a beat, "No...No, you took it. My free will."

"I can't take free will. You _think_ I did, but everything you did...That was your doing. I touched your breast and you _melted._ You were the one who consented, I pursued your desires...Like with Kara. I would never do something she doesn't want and the same rule applies to you."

Kara frowned, "Wait...You willingly cheated on Maggie?"

"Shut up Kara." Alex snapped.

"No Alex, I wanna hear this! You wanted to cheat on Maggie!" Kara was furious.

Lena sat on a stool, "I saw your sexual fantasies, you know, the things you keep hidden in black matter in the back of your brain. I saw the ones you wanted witj me and believe me agent Danvers, had we not been interrupted..." Lena's eyebrow raised, and she bit her lip devilishly. Alex's lips went dry, as did her mouth.

"We would have gone the full monty." Lena ended her sentence, before looking at Kara, "And you honey...I want you and you want me. You always had control of what you were doing."

"Can you shut up?" Eliza hissed.

Lena turned on her heel,"Mrs Danvers, I'm sorry, this is what I needed you to see. Your daughters have very dark imaginations...especially Alex...She was so lonely as a teenager, she had no one to split her open."

"Shut the hell up!" Alex snapped, before shooting her.

The Luthor fell to her knees and let out a gut wrenching scream as blue vapour left her body. Kara rushed to her side during the process, inhaling the blue stuff herself.

Alex noticed Kara's eyes glow bluer than before, while keeping hold of Lena, who was now unconscious in her strong arms.

"Oh no." She gasped.

Kara smiled as she stood up, fangs showing clearly as she smiled, "Well, Lena is safe."

"Kara..." Alex said, trembling, "What have you done?"


	13. 13

"There is now a vampire version of Kara?!" J'onn growled at Alex as she sat in the conference room later on.

Kara stood in the corner, "I feel fine. I don't want to bite people. I feel fine."

"That's what I said." Lena said quietly. She had handcuffs on her wrists, clearly not trusted still, "Then I had some of your blood and I saw into your darkest fantasies and don't deny it Kara, you can see into mine." Lena said softly, finally locking eyes with Kara, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Look." Alex began after a moment, "Lilian created a sex crazed alien being who likes blood, and it can be passed on...also thinking about Kara that way makes me feel...ugh."

"Alex, stop." Kara warned, "All we need to do is find a cure and all is Hunky-Dory."

"All is not _hunky-dory."_ Lena interrupted, before standing up, "Kara, you are fighting every urge right now...I can see it."

Kara blushed, "Lena..." She began.

Lena slowly walked over to her, purposely teasing her.

"Stop Lena." Kara pleaded.

Alex noticed Kara's eyes starting to go red, "Lena, stop it!" She snapped. Lena finally backed down, "I'm just proving how Kara can't control this."

"That's why I'm working on a fix." Alex sneered, "In the meantime...Kara you stay in isolation."

Kara's jaw dropped, "Alex!"

"You aren't safe to be around people. Go!"

Kara sulked and walked off.

Lena looked back at Alex, "Time is ticking agent Danvers, and she will be unstoppable."


	14. 14

Kara sat writing an article. She felt different ever since she got the ability to become a vampire.

She tried to push out the thoughts of hearing heartbeats and seeing blood going around inside someone's body.

Why the DEO let her go, she didn't understand. As she sat thinking, she slowly put her pen down and tried so hard to shut everything out.

She then looked over at the huge portion of raw beef that Lena had brought over.

 _I'm not a blood drinker._ _I don't drink blood._ Kara fought with herself.

Eventually, she couldn't take her mind off of it. It was sat there, taunting her and she was craving it.

Any blood would do. Anything to stop this.

She growled at herself and walked over to the counter. Once at the counter, she stared at the joint and kept looking away from it. Her fingers drummed on the edge, "Why did you leave this Lena?" She snarled to herself.

Slowly, she picked up the plate and went over to the table. She set herself down, and clasped her hands together.

She was deperate not to even try it.

Just as she was about to pick it up, she heard keys in the door and quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were-" Alex paused as she noticed the beef joint. Her face went pale, "Please do not tell me that Supergirl went out skinning humans and keeping their remains to suck on."

"Oh, Gosh no!" Kara started, "Lena left me a joint of beef, just in case I was tempted to go out hunting."

Alex frowned, "Surely leaving you a joint would tempt you?"

"Oh no, I am having cravings for something I have never even tried and it is driving me insane." Kara said, frustratedly.

"We, ae should get you back to the DEO. Kara, if it is this bad, we can find a blood bank or something-"

"I don't want to drink blood!" Kara snapped, "The thought is...killing me, but I don't want it."

"Kara, this will only get worse before it gets better."

"I know Alex!" Kara snapped. She slowly made her way back to the table and once again stared at the plate before her.

Alex eyed both her and the lump of meat on the table, "Kara, if you want to, do it. You will only go bat crazy if you don't."

Kara giggled, "I'm surprised I haven't turned into a bat yet."

Alex stood in silence, out of her mind in concern.

Kara piccked up the cold joint, and her fangs came out automatically. Her hands shook with nerves, terrified.

Alex nodded at her in confirmation, that it was okay to do what she was about to do.

Kara took a moment, before biting. She looked visibly relaxed as she began to drink from it.

Alex held back a gag, but Kara was too far gone to acknowledge anything that was going on around her.

Alex saw her eyes going completely red, and it terrified her, but she managed to keep herself steady.

After around five minutes, Kara lowered the joint, that was now completely dry, onto the plate.

Kara looked up at saw Alex looking pale, "Are...Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding?!" Kara laughed nervously, "You should look in the mirror, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I never knew how weird it would be seeing my sister suck blood from something."

Kara walked to the sink and washed her hands, "If it helps, I feel a bunch better."

"I'm glad...After all of this, will you and Lena?"

Kara blushed, "I don't know...maybe, but firsr we need to sort the vampire thing out first."

"We do." Alex agreed.


	15. 15

"I have questions!" Kara announced as she walked into the DEO the next morning. She was clearly frustrated and as annoyed as anyone could be.

"Supergirl?" J'onn asked as he turned around. He frowned at her, then crossed his arms. He noted the tone of her voice as she walked in, also sensing sarcasm.

"Question number one." Kara said as she leand on the control panel, "I'm a vampire now, but so is Lena, how do we cure it? Two, Lex and Lilian Luthor are on the loose and you aren't letting me go out into the field, why?"

Alex let out an audible sigh. She then looked over at Winn and then back at J'onn.

Kara noticed the exchange and hit the desk, but not hard enough to break it, "I want answers!"

"Kara." J'onn began, "We have been tracking the movements of Lilian and Lex but..." He paused, "They vanished again. What they want, we do not yet know. However, I'm beginning to believe that it is an act of revenge for you...Being with Lena."

"I didn't even remember how I ended up there!" Kara snapped.

"But you pursued, and someone was watching." J'onn continued, "Has it not crossed your mind that Lena poisoned you with synthetic Kryptonite?"

"She did that so I would open up. I see that now." Kara protested, however, she didn't sound so sure.

Alex cleared her throat, "She forced it out of you, basically." She shrugged. Kara then glared at her.

Alex then continued, "She used your inhibitions, she knew that deep down, you were interested and she saw an oppertunity."

Kara then laughed nervously, "She _made_ me see what I needed to see and I'm better for it." She shrugged.

"You're a vampire." Alex said pointedly, "You stepped into that vapour when I shot her, you _chose_ to help her!"

"Where is this going?!" Kara snapped, "I don't even know why you are complaining, you got what you wanted."

Alex frowned, scrunching her eyebrows together. She then uncrossed her arms and put them to her side, "What?" She hissed.

"Well." Kara said with attitude, "Like Lena said, she saw into your deepest desires and fantasies..." Her anger only grew, "She _never_ took away your free will. _Y_ ou were the one who let her _touch_ you." Kara stepped closer to Alex, making her nervous.

Winn watched closely and he saw the tension between the two sisters. He then saw Maggie.

Oh Brother.

Winn shot up to his feet, "Maggie, hey." He laughed. He knew that she couldn't find out where this was going.

Maggie stared blankly at him, while glaring. "Get out of my way, Winn." She hissed.

Winn stepped away, not wanting to end up handcuffed by the detective.

Alex saw Maggie behind Kara, and let out a sigh of relief, "Maggie." She breathed. She kissed her wife, and then embraced her in a hug.

"Danvers." Maggie sighed. She saw the anger deep in Kara's eyes, "I am glad I'm not the only one who is pissed off."

"What? Why?" Alex asked, concern clear in her voice, "Is it Lena?"

Maggie pulled away. Surprise was written on her face, "Have you gone soft on her?"

Kara snickered, before clearing her throat.

Maggie frowned, "Okay, before I tell you about my problems..." She began, being skeptically, "What's up here?"

"Nothing." Alex said while Kara spoke over the top of her.

"Everything."

Maggie still frowned, "Both of you, talk. What were you just arguing about?"

"Remember the other day when you walked in on Alex and Lena about to have sex?" Kara said, pointedly.

Winn watched nervously, keeping his eyes on his Ipad, although not paying any attention to it.

Maggie crossed her arms, and bit her tongue, "I recall."

Alex glared as Kara looked at her. The other woman just looked between them.

"Alex was in a hypnotic state, and didn't remember having control, she also bit her." Maggie continued.

Kara crossed her arms, whipping her head back toward Maggie, "Yes, she was in a hypnotic state, that was only because she was looking into Alex's deepest and darkest desires, you know, like the ones only you and only you think about..."

Maggie was confused but nodded, "Uh huh...They would only be with me, right?"

Winn listened intently, making replies up in his head, but then accidentally spoke out loud, "One would hope." His eyes then widened.

 _Oh crap._ Winn thought to himself.

Maggie whipped her head and turned to Winn, "What do you mean by that?"

Alex was going to kill Kara and Winn, in that order.

Maggie then looked back at Alex, "One of you had better start talking!" She growled.

Kara sighed heavily as no one would talk, "She had sexual fantasies about Lena and with Lena being a sexually deprived vampire, she saw into Alex's deepest desires and..."

"But she was hypnotised!" Maggie snapped. Tears now formed in her eyes, "She had no will of her own!"

"Oh no, she _had_ her free will. She gave Lena the permission. Lena did the same with me. We _both_ consented."

Maggie was so confused, she looked at Alex, heartbroken, "Did you give her permission?"

"Maggie I-" Alex began, her eyes welling up.

"YES OR NO, DAMN IT!" Maggie screamed.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped forward, and as she did, Maggie took a step back.

Maggie nodded, "That is all the confirmation I need." She then laughed as she choked back tears, "I cheat on my ex and you tell me that, that was then and this is now... You _wanted_ to have sex with her, you even have fantasies about her!" she snapped.

Alex was about to speak, and Kara was frowning with attitude.

 _She brought it on herself._

Kara thought to herself, unaware that Red Kryptonite was a permanant part of her blood stream after Lilian let a liquid form of the substance enter her system on the day that her and Lena were kidnapped.

Lilian was getting what she wanted, and she was in the middle of nowhere with her son, marveling, no, _reveling_ in what was going to happen.

Kara was on a warpath, that she wasn't even aware she was going down.

"Don't Alex..." Maggie breathed. She took a deep breath, "I need to get my head together...You...You are on the couch tonight or Kara's, just do whatever." She shrugged. She then walked away, leaving Alex heartbroken.

Kara stuck out her bottom lip out at Alex as she turned around.

Alex glared at her, "Don't you dare! You are acting like you wanted that to happen."

Kara shrugged, "Well, it was going to, sooner or later, do you watch soap operas? I know what suits your situation right now." Kara smirked, "The UK soap, uh..." She put her index finger on her lip, pretending to be in deep thought, " _EastEnders,_ no..." Kara paused, beforw giggling, "It was either _Emmerdale_ or _Eastenders._ You should really check them out." She laughed.

Kara patted Alex's shoulder as she was about to walk away, but Alex saw red. She dragged Kara straight back, pinning her to the control panel and raising a fist to her sister.

 _Have no mercy._ Alex thought, breathing heavily as she seethed with anger.

Kara only laughed in her face, "Go on Alex. You know, you'll end up with a broken fist, right?" Sarcasm wound Alex up so much, but the knuckle that she was holding Kara with only whitened, her grip increased.

Winn sat there nervously, while J'onn watched with intrigue. He knew there was so much more going on here than what he was seeing.

He was seeing a side to Alex that he thought he would never see and yet here she was, with her fist raised to her sister, pinning her down even though Kara would use next to no effort in getting her off.

Alex let go eventually and was full of anger and hate. She began to walk away as she growled, "Get out of here!"

Kara crossed her arms with attitude and a smirk. She then made her way toward the exit, feeling pleased with herself and yet, she had no idea why.


	16. 16

Kara was feeling rather smug with herself. She hummed as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

" _If I could escape and re-create a place that's my own world and I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together and tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?"_ Kara hummed beneath her breath, just as she opened the door.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to the workplace and set her handbag down.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Kara knew _exactly_ who it was.

As Kara opened the door, she beamed with happiness upon seeing Lena but knew something was wrong when she saw hos pale she was, "Lena?"

Lena was holding back tears, but the look in her eyes told Kara otherwise. With Kara being head over heels in love with her, she didn't want to know the truth.

It was when she glanced down at Lena's hands that she saw, to her horror, Lena holding a gun.

Kara laughed nervously, "If you fired that, it would bounce straight back at you."

"It is a good job it's filled with Kryptonite bullets, isn't it?" Lena said, with ice in her voice. She looked at how confused Kara looked and then took a deep breath, "Turn around and put your hands behind your head."

Kara smirked, "If you want to have sex, just ask, I am practically _starved."_

"Alright." Lena said with the same tone as before, "Stand against the wall, and keep your hands behind your head, how does that sound?"

"Divine." Kara smirked, biting her lip.

Lena followed Kara to the bedroom, and used her newly found super powers, given by her mother.

Something was happening, and Lena knew it, she just didn't know how to control it.

As Kara stood against the wall, the way Lena wanted her to, she snatched Kara's arms and put them in the handcuffs with super speed.

Kara winced in actual pain, "Rao! Lena!"

"Get onto your knees." Lena growled. This was a new one, growling. Kara was both terrfied and turned on.

She obliged though and got onto her knees. "Is this the part where I am meant to play along?" Kara laughed nervously as Lena walked over to the window behind her.

"You play along and it will get easier, I promise." Lena said warmly. Kara frowned, noticebly confused by the mood changes.

She turned her head and saw the gun on her dresser.

Sighing in relief, Kara got giddy once again, "I'm so hungry for blood Lena." She pleaded heavily.

Desperate was an understatement.

Lena grabbed some surgical gloves from her pocket and put them on. She smiled to herself, "You have red K synced into your blood stream, it is a part of you now, but I have something bigger planned."

When Lena turned around, that's when Kara noticed the syringe in her hand full of red liquid. Dread crept up Kara's spine.

"What-what is that?" Kara gasped, now sweating.

Steps came closer towards Kara and now Lena had a smirk on her face, "I have made you a more or less _permanant_ cocktail of Red K...You want it, and I _know_ you do."

Kara tried getting up, but found that something or _someone_ inside of her was keeping her held down.

"You want to know who you are fighting? You are fighting your red K alter ego...You are more or less three people. Supergirl, Kara Danvers and...Red K Kara." Lena smirked, "I love every part of you."

"Lena you need to stop this please! I need! I need-!" Kara was fighting her desires for blood.

Rao, she craved it, but knowing exactly who she was trying to fight was killing her.

Lena kneeled next to Kara with the needle in her hand, and Kara was begging her not to.

"Lena I love you, you need to stop this! This isn't you! There is someone inside of you doing this!" Kara shouted. She saw a blue glow in Lena's eyes.

That's when she saw it.

The thing inside of Lena, making her do this.

Lilian's plan, cause heartbreak and then destroy everyone in their path.

Or was it?

Lena stepped back and put the needle on the dresser, "You said you wanted food, right?"

Kara sighed in relief, "Yes, yes."

"I'll go to the butcher and see what they have in, okay?"

"Can I come with you?" Kara asked innocently.

"Being out there will drive you crazy, you _have to_ stay here." Lena sighed and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Kara smiled lightly, "I love you too."

Lena smiled and helped Kara to sit on the bed, not undoing the handcuffs, purely because of the cravings. She didn't want Kara going on a rampage through National City because she was starving, although that did sound like the sort of thing Kara would do.

"I'll be back soon." Lena sighed and was shocked when she opened the bedroom door and saw who was in front of her eyes.

"What's the point in going to the butcher, if I have what Kara needs right here?" Lilian smirked, "You could say, dinner is delivered, straight to your door."

Lena frowned and tilted her head to the side slightly.

Lex came in, dragging a not so willing participant through the door, with a sack over their head.

Whoever it was, was kicking and trying to fight back, but Lex plunged something into their legs, making them floppy.

Kara's eyes widened, "Lex Luthor." She gasped.

" _Supergirl._ " He breathed with a smile, "Who would have thought that on our first meeting, I would bring you dinner?" He then pulled the sack from the head of the victim and that's when both Lena and Kara fell silent.

Battered, bruised and weak. Their victim had tape across their mouth and blood in various places on their face.

Lilian crossed her arms, "What's wrong Supergirl? Lost your appetite?" Her smirk was intimidating and cut Kara right to the core.

The helpless victim on the floor, who was bound and gagged, just stared up at Kara lazily. They did not have energy at all to fight anymore.

Lex walked over and forced Kara onto the floor and right in front of her prey.

"Mother!" Lena snapped.

Lilian turned her head to her, "What?" Lilian said sarcastically, "She said she was hungry and I brought her a little...Snack."

Kara stared at the one vein that was throbbing, full of what she wanted and she tried to tear her eyes away but couldn't. She could feel her eyes building in pressure as they went red with desire but snapped them shut.

Opening her eyes again a moment later, her blue eyes locked onto the brown ones before her and she held back tears.

"I am so sorry." Kara breathed.

The victim just sat there, staying silent ad Kara eyed the side of their neck.

Kara looked into their eyes again, "Alex..." She sighed heavily. **AN: Thank you all for reading, sorry it has taken some time, had writers block with this one, but that stopped thanks to the reader; Leapyearbaby29, I hope I answered a lot of questions for you :)**


	17. 17

Lena was now breathing heavily. She couldn't believe she was happening, or even how to stop it.

Kara was fighting every urge to sink her teeth into Alex, while Lex and Lilian were rather smug, watching Kara fighting her inner demons.

"How?" Lena asked, breaking the tense silence. Lilian turned to her, cocking her head to the side, "How, what?"

Lena was staring down at Kara and Alex, her voice trembled in fear. She tried not to show her fear, but with Lilian and Lex in the room, it was hard.

"How did you kidnap Alex?" Lena said, eventually locking her eyes onto her mother's.

"She was home, she tried to fight, but I was stronger." Lex began. He then took a breath, we then used a sedative, straight into her neck."

Lena frowned, "Alex can fight, she wouldn't just go down."

Alex audibly sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

"Lena, remove the tape." Kara pleaded. Lena looked at her momenterily.

"Do it!" Kara snapped, struggling with the Kryptonite cuffs.

Lena moved forward, and stood in front of Alex. She removed the tape quickly, causing Alex to wince in pain.

"Sorry." Lena whispered. She then looked down at Kara, but Kara kept her eyes on her sister.

"There is a cure." Alex said breathlessly.

Kara frowned, "What?"

"For you and Lena, I can cure it." Alex gasped, "Kara, please...Don't bite me, please."

Kara looked at the floor, "I'm trying." She sighed, "I am fighting this _so hard._ "

"I know you are, you're doing great." Alex laughed slightly.

Kara giggled lightly.

"Where is it?" Lex growled.

Kara looked up at him, glaring.

Lex turned on the spot and picked up the red liquid filled needle from the dresser that Lena left, "Where is it?!" He shouted.

"Lex." Lena warned, "Lex...Please."

"It's okay Lena." He smirked, "This is red Kryptonite, right?" He walked around the back of Kara and kneeled down behind her. He then held the needle to Kara's neck.

"Lex, no." Alex pleaded, "Please! Please don't do it!" She begged. Tears stung her eyes as she saw Kara breathing heavily.

"Where is that cure, Alex Danvers!?" Lex shouted at her.

Lena looked between the three on the floor and had no idea what to do.

"Mother, please don't do this." Lena pleaded, "Kara and I are being controlled, I'm doing things that we can't control, we are hot and cold! Our personalities keep changing and we have no control over it."

"That's what they want Lena! The things inside of you, they are controlling everything you do, it is like an inbalance of hormones, just...alien. You are not actually vampires." Alex spoke, looking at Kara and Lex, who was smiling.

Lena crossed her arms, as Alex continued.

"The blood thirsty curse. It is literally as it says. Lena isn't dead, it is just an effect of it. Kara is currently three people and if Lex injects that..." Alex paused.

"What Alex?" Kara asked, panicking.

"If he gives you that, there might not be any coming back from it." Alex sighed.

Kara clenched her fist behind her back. She felt the desire creeping back up again.

Alex then noticed her veins glowing red, and her eyes widened, "Kara..." She breathed.

A smile crept onto her face, her third entity was back.

"Alex Danvers." She said with a sly tone, "How will you stop me?"

"I take it, I'm talking to Red Kryptonite." Alex assumed, putting a brave face on.

"Just call me, K, if that makes it easier." She smirked. She then looked up at Lena, "What a waste you are, a waste of good meat."

Lena's hear skipped a beat, she was in trouble.

"K, hey!" Alex hissed, "Look at me."

K lazily lolled her head to the side, "What? Want me to bite you yet?"

Alex swallowed hard, and jumped as K plunged her neck onto the needle. Her eyes flashed as the liquid filled her veins.

The metal broke in her hands, K was now free and Alex couldn't do anything.

Alex sighed heavily, "K, please!" Her voice hoarse, as K walked over to Lena.

K placed a warm hand on Lena's cheek. Lena looked back at her, warmly. She leaned into her touch and kissed her.

Hanging her head, Alex huffed as she heard how tenderly they were kissing too. She then laughed to herself, "You Luthors, you think you have won."

"That's because we have." Lex smirked.

Kara turned away from Lena, and she turned to Lilian with her eyes glowing orange as she was about to use her firey laser vision.

Lena had a smug smirk on her face as she picked up the gun from the side and pointed it at Lex.

Lex's face went pale, as did Lilian's.

"You think I wouldn't have my own back-up?" Alex smirked. She then shrugged, "I told you I had a cure, only, the one I gave both Lena and Kara was a test sample, a dummy or a prototype."

"What is she talking about?!" Lex hissed at Lena.

Lena shrugged, and had a smile on her face, "I knew what was in that syringe, it had a hint of the drug that Alex was using, meaning that whenever the red Kryptonite took over, it would last either momenterily or for a few minutes."

"Like a reverse drug?" Lilian gasped.

"Sort of." Lena smiled. She then fired two shots into Lex's chest. The three women watched as he fell dead on the floor.

Kara zapped Alex's handcuffs off. Alex leaned against her bed, trying to get the feel back into her legs.

"You betray the Luthor name, then shoot your brother! You should be ashamed." Lilian growled at Lena.

"I may be a Luthor by blood." Lena shrugged. She then glanced at Kara, and had a warm smile on her face, "But my heart belongs to someone else."

Kara blushed as she looked at Lena, she felt like her world was complete.

Lilian then laughed, manically, breaking the silence. The three other women snapped their heads up at her, confused as to what was going on.

"You poisoned Kara in the first place. You _made her_ this way." Lilian retorted, looking disgutsed at Lena.

Kara walked closer to Lena and took her hand, "I forgive her." She said softly, "If anything, she made me realise who to love and not to be scared. She made me be honest."

"Oh, really?" Lilian said in a cocky tone. She pulled out a gun from the back of her pants and shot Lena in the chest.

Alex was startled by the bang, as was Kara. Once Kara had registered what was going on, she caught Lena in her own arms. When she saw blood pouring from Lena's mouth, she knew it was bad.

"Lena!" Kara begged, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lilian walked over with the gun in hand. As her eyes met Lena's. Lena was terrified. For the first time in her life, Lena showed her mother that she was scared and Lilian knew it.

"Luthor." Alex hissed.

As Lilian turned around, Alex shot her point blankly in the head.

Kara shook as she held onto Lena's hand, and even then, when Lena looked into Kara's eyes and saw how beautiful they looked, she tried to be brave.

Lena had fought for her life on numerous occaisions, but not quite like this.

This time, she was fighting for Kara.


	18. Kara

Monitors bleeped heavily and loudly. Sweat dreched Lena's head as she clung onto life itself. Kara was forced to stand outside, and she waited agonizingly.

"Kara, we can't just believe that she poisoned you for no good reason." J'onn said as he walked over.

Kara frowned, and then sighed. She could not be bothered with this. Lena was busy fighting for her life, while Lilian Luthor, well, it turned out she still had a pulse, and was living.

Alex wanted her killed then and there, but J'onn wanted answers from both Lilian and Lena. He then wanted answers from Alex.

Alex put herself in harms way in order to get both Lex and Lilian killed, and nothing became of it other than Lena being harmed.

"No, we talk about this now." J'onn growled, "You are still three people Kara, I don't even recognise you anymore."

This made Kara look up. Her jaw hung loosely as she was about to answer but no words came out.

"You are blinded by love, and that love is for Lena. You went to her office one day and she used synthetic Kryptonite in order for you to get intimate and then...Your third alter-ego let you get captured."

"She didn't mean to!" Kara protested, admitting that the red kryptonite version of her was in fact another person.

J'onn nodded sadly, and grabbed Kara's wrist.

Kara was confused as she looked down and then back at J'onn again.

"J'onn, what are you doing?!" Kara gasped, as her second hand was restrained behind her back. She then felt nauseous as the green Kryptonite weakened her.

"I'm taking you in, all of you."

Kara frowned, confused.

"You, Alex, Lilian and Lena. I cannot trust you. Therefore you are now part of an investigation, and are suspects until we figure out what is going on here." He said, before taking her to the containment cells. She didn't bother fighting back, she didn't see the point.

In the med bay, Alex had managed to get Lena stable, to her relief. She pulled off the surgical gloves and rubbed her forehead with her sleeve after she the gloves into the trash.

Agent Vasquez walked in, looking stunned hersef. Alex frowned as she saw the look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Agent Danvers, Director Henshaw has put Kara under arrest-"

"Wait, what?!" Alex hissed, standing away from the wall, "Why? Kara didn't do anything!"

"He has put out an order of arrest." Agent Vasquez continued, before taking a breath, "Agent Danvers, I need you to put your arms on the wall above your head."

Alex looked at her in disgust, "Excuse me?!"

"Don't make me ask you again!" Vasquez ordered her.

Alex stared for a moment, before doing as she was told. As she put her arms above her head, she thought of how stupid this all was.

Once the handcuffs clicked in place, Alex fell silent. She knew that not only would her and Kara would be questioned, but Winn would too for helping make the cure.

Kara sat in her cell, in silence as J'onn walked in with a chair. He set it in the middle of the room and held a small recording device in his hand.

Kara only looked down at her hands, and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Before we start, how is-"

Kara was cut off.

"Lena is stable, as is Lilian. How Alex shot her and she didn't die, I will never understand." J'onn said as he shook his head.

A bleep on the device, signalled the start of the interview.

"Kara." J'onn began, "I want to take you back to that first night you slept with Lena, what happened before you..."

"Had sex?" Kara said, softly.

J'onn nodded.

"We had dinner and began drinking. I took a bottle of the alien stuff and began drinking and...I clearly drank too much because all I remember next is waking up. Next to Lena with no clothes on, in her bed." Kara shrugged and stared at the floor.

"Do you remember telling her who you were before that?" J'onn asked.

"I had a clear head before then. It must have been while we were kissing that she opened my shirt and found out."

"Do you remember her reaction to finding out who you really were?"

Kara shook her head, "No, but...I do remember her smiling at me and saying..."

 _"I knew all along, you shouldn't hide who you are Kara and with me being..." Lena shrugged, "A Luthor, it is understandable."_

 _Kara frowned heavily, "I kept my identity hidden from you Lena, to keep you safe. If your family, Lilian, Rao forbid, knew that you were friend's with me...She'd easily put either my or your head on a spike."_

 _Lena laughed, her soft smile melted Kara's heart, "As extreme ad that is, I wouldn't put it past her."_

 _Kara smiled and put her hand on her cheek, "You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this." She then kissed her, and lead her to the bedroom._

 _Lena smiled and pushed Kara down onto the bed as soon as they reached it._

"So, she knew and didn't seem angry?"

"No!" Kara hissed, "Not that I really remember...It is a bit fuzzy, but if she hated me for it, why have sex with me? It wouldn't be revenge."

"But if someone was watching, or knew, they would want revenge."

"J'onn!" Kara snapped, "I walked into her office that day and yes, she turned." She frowned at how absurd this all sounded, "I told her that I was her friend, but something changed in her..."

"I think something was put in her drink that day." J'onn said to her, "Someone knew and they wanted to make it worse."

"The blue tint...That was there before we were even kidnapped by Lilian." Kara's eyes then widened, "Rao, no!"

J'onn straightened his posture, "What is it?"

"The being inside of her was controlling her when she took me down with the synthetic Kryptonite. That wasn't Lena at all. Lena just wanted to love me."

J'onn then frowned, "And so when you were kidnapped, Lena was then the vampire because of the blue liquid and you?"

"My system was _full_ of synthetic Kryptonite and Lena was full of vampire juice." She then shrugged, "That's what I call it, but she has never had a vendetta against me, all of this was Lilian's doing. It _has_ to be."

"How about when she bit you?"

"The blue stuff was flowing into her and it came out like a venom and transferred onto me. Hence the three personalities."

"I noticed that it wore off at times."

"It wore off, but again, I think someone poisoned the both of us." Kara sighed, "Someone wanted us to conquer."

J'onn nodded and stood up, "I need to go and talk to Alex now."

Kara shot to her feet, "Lena is innocent in all of this!" She protested.

J'onn nodded, "I know."

That was all he said before leaving the room.

Kara held back tears and sat down.


	19. Sweet Little Mystery

Alex stood to attention when the door opened. She moved closer to the glass of her contaiment cell and glared at J'onn as he walked in.

"You better have a damn good explanation for locking me up in here, J'onn." Alex growled.

J'onn put a chair in the middle of the room like he did with Kara and sat down, "You had better watch your tone agent, before I get you fired."

"Why am I not already? Huh?" Alex snapped, with her shoulders hunching.

"Because I put you and your sister in here so I could get the information I need to understand what in God's name is going on here. I need to ask you a few questions."

Alex settled and calmed down, "Go ahead."

J'onn took a moment and activated the voice recorder, "The day after Kara had spent the night with Lena, did anything seem...Out of the ordinary?"

Alex crossed her arms, "No, I mean, she told me that she told Lena who she was and that Lena reacted positively to it." She then shrugged, "She was clumsy because of being nervous, knocking over a vase, but no...She seemed excited that Lena had accepted every part of who she is."

"And you didn't think it was strange?" J'onn frowned.

"Of course I thought it was strange, but then I also know that Lena and Kara are really close...I don't think Lena holds anything against her..." Alex's eyes then wandered, "Lena owns her heart but nothing more."

"And when Kara vanished for the short amount of time in between that, didn't you think that was strange?"

"She fell off the face of the earth for a few days and then came back. I thought after she came back that maybe...Maybe they worked it out together." Alex said, sounding sure of herself.

"Why do you think Lena had synthetic Kryptonite?" J'onn asked coldly.

Alex stopped. She stood, seemingly staring into the abyss, "I...I don't..."

"You said that Lena hasn't got anything against her, so why the use of synthetic kryptonite?"

Alex had no idea at this point, "If Lena holds nothing against Kara, and Lex and Lilian were on the loose, someone was planning something from day one..." She then shrugged, "Maybe someone slipped something into her food or drink...Preparing her for the big moment of conversion..." Alex paused and her eyes darkened, "Someone wanted this to happen...Light meets dark...If you have those, you have a battle on your hands." She then looked back at J'onn.

J'onn looked Alex deep in the eyes and knew everything she was saying was true.

"Let's move on to...The cure..." He began.

"No." Alex stopped him.

"No?" J'onn hissed.

Alex walked around for a moment, "Someone was trying to create a weapon to Reign over National City...Kara and Lena...Why turn them into blood sucking monsters? All you get out of that is chaos, death and destruction."

"And a bad name for Supergirl and Lena Luthor." Maggie said, as she walked in.

J'onn shot up, "Detective, you cannot just come in here and-"

Maggie cut him off, "Alex, honey...I'm sorry to do this to you..." She then took a breath, "Look at your right wrist."

Alex looked at her, confused. Fear crept up her spine, and she suddenly felt cold. Gently, Alex pulled back her sleeve and gasped in horror and disbelief.

"What the hell is happening?" Alex gasped.

"Luthor bit you...I'm sorry, but you will become like her...It is a good job you talked Kara out of biting you too."

"How so?" J'onn interrupted.

"Alex, you didn't cure them..." Maggie said with sadness in her tone.

"What?!" Alex hissed.

"You completed the process..." Maggie finished.

"Explain yourself and do it right now!" J'onn growled, glaring down at Maggie.

The detective took a deep breath, "You want to know what that cure contained? You want to know how and why Alex was kidnapped?" She said, looking up at J'onn before looking at Alex as she held back tears.

"She let them...There is a creature living inside of Alex...Whatever it is, Lena is two people, Kara is three and Alex is the same as Lena..."

"Meaning what?" J'onn asked as he looked back at Alex. Her eyes glowed a faint blue colour and Maggie could see fangs, hanging in her mouth.

"The Luthors, Lilian and Lex are creating hybrid humans, I don't know what for...But something is wrong...While Lilian was unconscious or confronted by a threat, Kara and Lena seemed normal..."

"So you think Lilian is controlling who they should be, with her mind?"

"Possibly...But whatever Alex injected herself with, it wasn't _her_ doing it. The same with Lena earlier, they are all being controlled one by one. If they have been touched by the _Bloodthirsty curse_ as they are calling it, there is no cure."

"They are being controlled by third and fourth parties..." J'onn concluded, "The being inside Alex, gave themselves more fluid to survive but...what if we cut of the food supply, leave them twenty four hours?"

"J'onn, you aren't listening! So long as Lilian Luthor is alive, the three of them will never be free again." Maggie snapped.

"And why does Alex react to red Kryptonite if she's human?"

"Because she's not." Maggie ended, "Well, not completely...I don't know how or why yet, but I am getting the answers and Eliza is helping me out...We have the conclusion that we have been living under some false pretenses."

"Meaning?"

"Eliza and Jeremiah were put under the belief that they raised Alex the way they had but actually...Three Kryptonians survived the explosion."

"That doesn't make sense!" J'onn growled, "Superman was there when Alex was-"

"We can all be disillusioned." Maggie clarified, "Look, the main thing is, Lena, Kara and Alex are being controlled by a different entity, created by Lilian Luthor and can only be ended completely with the death of Lilian Luthor."

"And once they are free?"

Maggie looked back at her wife and held back tears, "We find out who Alex Danvers really is, and where she was from."


	20. 20

Maggie stood in the main control centre of the DEO, fearing for her wife and just stood thinking.

She knew that the being inside of Alex forced her to believe that she had created a cure for both Kara and Lena, but wasn't expecting Alex to get infected too.

Lilian needed to be killed to end some sort of link that was left, leaving the three of them vulnerable.

The news of a perception being altered was one of the three things she didn't understand.

Alex couldn't have been Kryptonian, that wasn't plausible.

But could Eliza have been from Krypton and not realized because she was raised on Earth like Clark?

That seemed even more plausible, but that still didn't explain how she had aged, unless she decided to become human somehow, or was in fact a hybrid.

That paused Maggie in her thoughts.

She walked over to Winn, "I've just had a crazy idea."

Winn tapped away at his computer, still listening, "I'm good with crazy, hold up..." He gave her a moment before turning to her, "I'm all ears." He smiled.

Maggie could not believe what she was about to say, "Okay...Alex has Kryptonian DNA, right?"

"From what we have found so far, yes."

"Something doesn't add up. Alex was raised by Jeremiah and Eliza, she couldn't have just popped up out of nowhere, it's not...Can I..." She took a breath as she watched Winn frown.

"Did Krypton have hybrids?"

Winn paused, "Are you suggesting that Eliza is a half Kryptonian like Alex?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense in all of this." Maggie shrugged, biting her lip.

"I could take a sample of DNA from Eliza and look into it, but the chances of that are very slim." Winn frowned.

"But there's a chance." Maggie said before walking off.

Later that evening, Maggie walked into the med bay and raised her gun to Lilian, "You always survive, you _bitch."_ she growled, "You survive when we lose _everything."_

Lilian smirked, "You kill me, you kill them."

"Bull crap! You are controlling the entities inside of them!" Maggie hissed.

"Yes and no." Lilian remarked, "Have you not seen my daughter this evening?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Maggie snapped.

"I was just wondering how my daughter was doing."

"After you shot her?!" Maggie hissed with a sly laugh, "She is alive, which is what you won't be in a minute."

"How noble of you." Lilian said sarcastically. She was trying to wind Maggie up and it was working.

"She is Kara's friend and the way you have treated them both is-"

"I exposed how they really feel for each other. I thought Lena would _hate_ her...Turns out that I was wrong."

"Isn't life a bitch?" Maggie laughed, loading her gun, "Say your prayers." She growled, before firing her pistol twice.

Across the room, Lena temporarily flatlined, before her heartbeat returned, strong.

She walked over to the side of Lena and took her hand, "You'll be okay little Luthor." She smiled slightly. Her thumb rubbed the back of her hand as she looked at the tubes down Lena's throat.

J'onn walked in, and saw the pool of blood dripping from Lilian's bed and glared at Maggie, "Sawyer."

"I don't care. They are free now. The cure they needed was Lilian and Lex dying. Now we have bigger fish to fry." Maggie said certainly.

Winn popped up in the doorway and his eyes widened when he saw Lilian's corpse, "Uh, Sawyer..." He began, finally locking eyes with her, "Eliza and your suspicions..."

"She's half Kryptonian..." Maggie breathed.

"And there is more bad news."

"What?"

"Alex...She is uh...A chosen one...There is a prophecy on Krypton..."

Maggie frowned, crossing her arms.

"It is something like...Her being a woman who rids the world of sins..." Winn began as he looked down at his Ipad.

"Like God? The Devil?" J'onn asked.

Winn looked between the two, "Neither...In the prophecy, she has a name and...If she forfills that prophecy...We are all in trouble." He swallowed hard.

"Unless she doesn't know, it doesn't matter." Maggie shrugged.

"But she already does know about being half Kryptonian...She can't dig any deeper, she cannot go looking for her destiny because it isn't good." Fear was displayed on his face as bright as day.

"What is the worst thing that will happen of she digs deeper?"

"The righteous will fall...And she will Reign..." Winn began, as he looked away from the small screen in his hand, "That is a quick summary."

"Winn, spit it out!" Maggie snapped, "Who the hell will she become if she learns the truth?!"

"She will become Reign, also known as; _Worldkiller."_ Winn's voice trembled as Kara walked in.

"We can't let her forfill that prophecy." Kara said with certainty. She then noticed the confused looks from Winn and Maggie, "J'onn let me out...Look, Reign is a legend on Krypton, she isn't real and she certainly _is not_ my sister."

"She was genetically engineered..." Eliza said as she entered the room, "Earth, we have IVF...She was kind of created that way, but things were altered before she was given to me, for me to let her grow inside of me."

Eliza then paused and noticed Kara scrunch her eyebrows.

"Kara, they prophecy is real, and you can deny it...But I couldn't stop them doing what they did...I was one of their experiments, a hybrid...I know it is hard to believe but it is the truth." Eliza said softly to her.

Kara sighed, "How do we stop it?"

"We don't." Eliza said adamantly, "We have to let what will happen, happen and I'm sorry honey...But that is when everything will change."

Kara went quiet, as did Maggie, Winn and J'onn.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been quiet for the past few hours. Alex sat in complete silence, trying to get her head around why Kara had been released first and why she was still locked up as if she was still under the influence.

Alex drummed on her thigh, letting out a heavy sigh. She then heard the releasing of the door outside and looked up. Her sister, the blonde superhero walked in, but something was wrong.

She was not beaming with happiness, there was sadness in her eyes. Alex knew her sister and she knew when something wasn't right.

"Why are you out and I'm not?" Alex asked, filling the silence. Kara looked up and almost stuttered. As she crossed her arms, she cleared her throat and her posture looked stronger. Hands then found their way to her own hips, "We have news, and I was told not to tell you and even I am going against my own word." She said, hesitantly.

"And what is it?" Alex asked, quietly. Her eyes then found Kara's once again, "What _is this news?"_ She growled. Kara saw the fire in her sister's eyes, and she did not know how to give into her or even how to tell her that she was a part of a prophecy that would change the universe forever.

"You're not human." Kara said quietly, before shrugging, "Well, not entirely."

Alex's brows furrowed, "What does that mean?"

"Your mom, _our_ mom, Eliza...She is a part of a thing that happened on Krypton that I don't know the in's and out's of." Kara's eyes darted from the floor, to Alex and back and forth as she explained.

Tension grew in the room and Kara felt it.

Alex slowly stood up. She was under the impression this was a cruel joke and she was not playing.

"This is sick, Kara. My mom is as human as human can be." Alex spat.

"Well, clearly not." Kara said, with sarcasm, shrugging and raising her brows.

"Explain this right now, Kara Zor-El or I swear-"

"Your mom is a hybrid, you are a hybrid!" Kara burst.

Alex frowned further. She then laughed slightly in disbelief, "Yeah, yeah, okay." She walked to the other end of her cell before facing Kara, "I _am_ human. I was raised on this planet, as was my mom and my dad! You, however, were not! I get you feel abandoned and also have abandonment issues, but you cannot push that onto me. Get a shrink or something."

"You want proof? I can get you the proof, I can even get your mom to confirm it for you. Her DNA has Kryptonian cells and so does yours!" Kara growled.

Alex could see on her face that she wasn't lying. That is what then gave Alex a sinking feeling in her gut, "This...This can't be happening."

Kara's eyes softened, "I know, even I am struggling to get my head around it...But.." She took a careful step forward, "That means, Kal and I aren't the only ones left!" Deep down, Kara felt joy and excitement. Yes, it wasn't the best news for Alex, but it gave Kara hope.

Maybe there were more out there.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Alex hissed. Her demeanour had changed once again, confusing Kara deeply.

"Alex?" She asked with confusion. Even Kara thought that Alex could be happy about this sort of news.

"All of these years, you have been stuck on this planet with next to no one, and now...You will think that I am a part of your DNA, your biology. I am _not_ a Kryptonian." Alex growled, before looking at the floor.

"But, we are sisters." Kara said with a smile, "Surely, that makes it even better!"

"We are not bonded by blood, no matter how much you want us to be." Alex hissed, "I am your sister...I always will be your sister." She then smiled, looking back at Kara, "But I don't want to be a part of the Krypton culture because I was raised on Earth."

Kara then shrugged, "Some people don't even have to be born in a culture to be a part of that culture...Alex, this changes everything, who knows, you might even know some Kryptonian languages."

Alex then laughed, "I only know them because I lived with you and heard you praying to Rao, which, of course, is none of my business, he is your God after all."

"He is our God if you want him to be." Kara smiled, only frowning slightly.

"I believe in science Kara." She smiled and watched her as Kara walked over to the keypad on the wall. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened, "So...I'm not dangerous anymore?"

"J'onn will kill me for letting you go, but I don't think you are dangerous...If Supergirl is satisfied...That's all we need." She beamed.

"We have each other sis, that is all we need." Alex smiled, throwing an arm around her.

* * *

One Hour Later

Alex sat on a stool in her kitchen, just trying to understand the information she had been told in the last 60 minutes.

"So..." Kara began, looking at her and Winn. Eliza had left ten minutes ago, leaving Kara and Winn to explain the rest.

"What do you think?" Kara asked, after taking a drink of her hot cocoa. She was surprised with how much better Alex had taken all of this new information.

"So..." Alex drew out, "There is a prophecy that can't be real and a destiny that I can't go looking for..." The older Danvers frowned, "But...destiny is something you are meant to go looking for."

"Not this one." Winn warned, "If you do, there could be repercussions that could mean the end of everything." His tone was serious. Kara looked down at the counter, "Whoever this, _Reign_ person is, she isn't..." She took a deep breath, before looking at her sister, "She isn't you...She's not you. Please, Alex, do not go looking for that answer to that same destiny."

Alex could see the pleading in her eyes. She reached forward and took Kara's hand in her own, "I _promise_ I will not go looking for that destiny. Why would I? I have all I want right here." She smiled, "The family I want, the sister I want, a wife and the best friends ever." She said, briefly glancing at Winn.

Winn smiled sadly but could tell something was up.

"Anyway, talking of my wife...I have to get back to her." Alex said as she stood up. She grabbed her jacket off of the back of the stool, and walked around the counter to hug her sister, "

Kara squeezed her tightly and smiled, "I love you, dummy."

"I love you too." Alex hummed, happily, closing her eyes, enjoying her sister's warm embrace.

Eventually, Kara pulled away and pushed her glasses up her nose.

Alex walked over to Winn and gave him a hug, "Goodnight Winn."

"Night Alex." He smiled, squeezing her. He noticed Kara frowning, behind Alex.

Alex left. As the door closed behind her, she began to walk down the small corridor and pulled a glowing crystal from her jacket pocket. She then took it in her hand and stared at it.

 _She had to find out who she was._

* * *

After a long drive, Alex parked her car on the side of the road. She was in the middle of nowhere, in the dark. She walked across the dry, dusty terrain and pulled out the glowing crystal that illuminated her face and put it in the ground.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her began to quake and crumble. Suddenly, several rocks sprung from the rocky surface and grew at least ten feet tall. The wind blew heavily as the earth-shattering sounds came to a halt, 3 minutes later.

Staring up, Alex saw the enormity of the new Fortress and swallowed the lump that resided in her throat. She had been warned about her destiny, but intrigue got the better of her. After admiring the new sculpture that stood before her, Alex began to approach the rocky building and made her way inside.

As she entered, she saw the skull-like Kryptonian symbol on a plaque and swallowed harshly as a door ground closed behind her. As she looked at her, she saw a red glowing control panel and a place to put her hand.

She slowly placed her hand upon the moulded hand that was awaiting her. Initially, it burned, making her hiss. After she pulled away, a hologram appeared in front of her, clad in a black cloak, staring back at her.

"You have come." The woman on the hologram spoke.

Alex's voice trembled, "I have come to find out about my _supposed_ destiny." She said with slight sarcasm.

"It is time for you two awaken. You will become an almighty being, you will bring justice, and peace and destroy those that stand in your path."

Time for laughing and joking was over. Alex's face darkened with fear.

"Reign." She gasped.

"You are aware of who you must become, and now it is time for you to awaken."

"I am not some _Worldkiller._ " Alex spat, turning to run, but there was no way out. She turned back to the holographic woman, "I am human, I have a family and everything I could ever have wanted. I am not her!"

"There is no escape Alex Danvers. You have come and now the prophecy must be fulfilled. She will come." The hologram replied.

Alex suddenly collapsed to her knees, screaming in pain as a black cloud surrounded her. She was engulfed in the fumes and could not run or hide. She was to embrace what the prophecy had spoken.

After Alex had stopped wretching and screaming, her head hung. She seemed frozen in time.

Her head then raised, a black vapour left her mouth, a faint whisp then vanished into the air and she opened her eyes.

Red eyes.

She was not the same anymore.

It was her time to _Reign._

She then spoke Kryptonese, _"I have awoken."_ A voice growled, but it wasn't Alex anymore.


	22. 22

Standing beside Lena, Kara was more than devastated seeing her best friend in this state.

Her heart rate was normal, yet her brain functions were not. She was struggling to get better, and to think Lena had faced battles before, nothing compared to this.

Kara scanned Lena's body with her eyes, without the use of her x-ray vision. How pale she looked, lifeless and like a shell.

Gently, Kara took her hand and swallowed the lump she felt forming in her throat.

After everything they had ever been through, this was the one thing Kara couldn't get her head around.

They were being controlled by other creatures that were engineered by Lena's so-called family and it had lead to Lena with a gaping hole in her chest.

The machines bleeped softly and the ventilator gently pressed and released, doing the hard stuff, the essential stuff that the woman should be able to do by herself, yet could not.

Breathe.

Kara released a breath as she held her hand in her own, gently carressing it with the pad of her thumb.

"You have to come back to me Lena." Kara spoke gently. She was closer to a whisper than speaking. Sucking in a deep breath, the tears came, filling the angel blue eyes that were Kara's.

She brought the pale hand to her mouth and kissed it gently, clinging onto any sort of hope that she had left, "I need you..." Her voice trembled. She kissed her hand again and frowned at the tubes and wires that were covering Lena.

All of this in order to keep her alive?

Kara gently lowered Lena's arm back beside her, and moved on to moving stray strands of hair from her face, to behind her ear.

Kara laughed slightly, "You know..." She spoke in the silence, hoping the Luthor could at least hear her.

"When I met you, everyone was under the impression that you were this bad woman, purely because of what her family had done. And I know that..." Kara paused, "I _knew_ that wasn't you."

A silent tear dripped down Kara's cheek, down onto the sheet of the bed, and Kara heard it as it landed, "I need to hear your voice...Anything. After we slept together and you kissed me...I knew...I knew that you were the one for me..." She smiled sadly, "I love you Lena." She admitted finally.

"Supergirl." Winn interrupted after tapping lightly on the door, "We have a problem."

Kara sniffled and cleared her throat, "What is it?" She didn't even turn to him, she was expecting what was coming. She then turned to him and saw the look of horror on his face.

"She went looking, didn't she?" Kara asked quietly.

"There was an earthquake out of town and a fortress has appeared." Winn confirmed, looking down at his ipad and then back at the her.

"I shouldn't have let her out." Kara hissed at herself, "We shouldn't have told her. She is Alex...When she is intrigued, she looks deeper." She spoke to both herself and Winn.

"And now she has gone off the map." Winn concluded.

Kara sighed heavily.

She couldn't believe this. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed Lena's forehead.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." She whispered.

She then turned to Winn, "Alex wouldn't hurt me. She will be able to snap out of this because she is my sister."

Winn nodded slowly and lead the way into the control centre.


	23. 23

Alex strode into her apartment and frowned when she saw Kara sitting on the sofa. She did not take well to the intruder, crossing her arms, angrilly.

"Why the hell are you here?" Alex hissed.

Kara frowned, as she stood up, "I wanted to see how you were...Is that a problem?"

Alex shrugged, "I wanted time to myself."

"Talking about time to yourself, where have you been?" Kara retorted, "You have been gone all night with no word and a Kryptonian artifact got taken from Eliza's time capsule..." Kara chewed on her words, "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

Alex glared at her. She crossed her arms and her breathing began to get heavier, "Why would I steal from my mom?"

"You just found out that you are a hybrid, and you might have wanted to...Look into it more." Kara watched Alex's eyes, for any hint of lying.

Instead, she saw something else. A glint of darkness she had never seen before.

Kara swallowed hard and her posture straightened. Her right hand slowly reached her buttoned shirt.

Alex smirked ever so slightly. It was more of a sly smirk, that Kara did not take kindly to.

Alex began walking around Kara, eyeing her carefully. It made Kara shudder.

"I am Reign." Alex said softly.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, and paused her hand where it was, as Alex put her hand on top of it.

Kara panicked, "Alex, you went looking, you shouldn't have!" Kara hissed, "We warned you what would or could happen."

"Aww, Supergirl." Alex taunted, or rather, Reign.

"I'm here to cleanse the world of sins, and destroy those who get in my way and you..." She paused, eyeing her carefully, "Are the biggest sinner of all. You like to think of yourself as a God, and you are not, _Zor-El_." She hissed, with a smile.

Kara ripped open her shirt, exposing the symbol on her chest.

Reign grabbed Kara by her throat and lifted her in the air, "You are not stronger than me!"

Kara began to struggle to breathe, until Reign released her grip, making the hero fall to the floor.

Kara choked and gasped for air. As she did so, Reign picked her up again and punched her through the wall, before racing to the sky, revealing her outfit on the way.

Black was all she was clad in, black lipstick, cape, and a mask concealing who she really was beneath it.

As Kara hung in the sky, now as Supergirl, with Reign, the one thing that stood out was the crooked skull symbol that resided in the coat of arms on her chest.

"I am not going to fight you." Kara declared as the other woman hung in the sky.

Reign tilted her head slightly, "Then you shall fall."

Kara frowned, finding this very cryptic. Before the superhero knew, she was punched across the evening, orange lit sky.

As Kara raced to fight back, Reign dragged her, like she weighed nothing, through many buildings.

Reign soon slammed Kara into the concrete in the road and began punching her relentlessly.

After the other woman stomped on Kara's stomach, Kara grabbed her leg and swung her across a few streets.

Civilians ran to any shelter they could, appalled and horrified as Supergirl, their hero was brought to her knees.

Reign laughed meanacingly as Kara struggled to move from where she was.

The dark haired woman, who was formally, Kara's sister, picked up an abandoned car door that was still ablaze and dragged it over.

Kara managed to get up and as she did, that same car door got slammed into her.

The young hero collapsed once more, coughing up blood. Kara looked down and saw the blood in her hands. At this point, she knew she was in trouble.

Reign walked back over with a post she had pulled out of the concrete, and went to hit Kara with it, but she put up her arm and it smashed, but had no effect on Kara.

When Reign hit her again, she collapsed.

As Kara looked up, everything was fuzzy. She struggled to see, and even think.

There was a pounding in her head, she couldn't shift it. She slowly put her hand to where she felt the pain was coming from and she saw more blood.

She had lost.

 _Supergirl lost._

Reign walked over the crumbly concrete and smirked, "Well, sister...It looks like you've lost." She reached down and grabbed Kara by the scruff of her neck.

She had no energy. Kara couldn't do this anymore.

Her feet lifted from the ground. Suddenly, she felt weightless.

In the air, as Reign was flying her to the top of a high building, and as Reign put Kara down onto the cold roof, Kara hit it with a thump.

Kara could not think, but she was thankful for the cold breeze.

"You've lost, Zor-El." Reign spoke.

"My name is Kara. Alex, you know this." Kara breathed. She then vomited on the roof and saw a mixture of blood within it.

A panic rose up her spine, and that's when she felt everything throbbing, and aching.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't show weakness.

Reign then turned around and grabbed Kara by the throat once again, and this time, hung her over the edge.

Kara briefly looked down and saw tiny glows. She looked into Alex's eyes, "You are my sister." She choked, "And I am not giving up on you."

Reign smirked, "How does it feel to lose? This world is mine and it will bow down to _me."_

Kara smirked, "This world, those people...They have fought off Daxamites, you?" She then laughed, before her face expressed anger, " _You're nothing!"_

"Make your peace with Rao." Reign growled before letting Supergirl go, leaving her to plummet all the way to the concrete below.

As Kara fell, she saw a life that she had, memories springing into her head,

" _I will always be your friend and I will always protect you." Holding Lena close, this was when Kara knew her heart belonged to Lena._

 _"I believe that now, you have to believe it too..." Kara's first time in the field fighting a Fort Rozz escapee._

 _"The world needs you to fly Kara..." Alex spoke behind the door. Kara felt her mother's cold chain in her hand and knew her sister was right._

 _"She is my friend!" Hissing at Lilian Luthor, protecting her friend._

 _"Kara Danvers, you, are my hero."_ Kara had a tear fall down het cheek as her back smashed into the concrete. Supergirl was done.

Reign had won.

A woman ran over. Kara squinted, recognising the voice.

"Everything will be okay." The woman soothed.

Kara's eyes finally made out the figure, and as they did, she began to seize.

Such a human thing.

The public watched in horror.

Their hero had fallen.

Lena kissed Kara's cheek, not caring who saw.

The DEO agents got Kara onto a gurney and from then on, Kara had to fight to live.


	24. 24

Lena sat beside the fallen hero. It was as though the tables had turned. Kara was now the damsel in distress, and not the Luthor.

Lena's raven hair splayed messily on her shoulders, her green eyes looked for any sign of life, but all she could see was black eyes, scrapes, cuts, bruises, a few broken bones in her hand and a tarnished house of El symbol.

It was more or less charcoaled.

It was Kara's turn to be under life support, Reign had taken her down like no other.

Even Lillian would have been impressed.

Lena rubbed Kara's right hand gently. It was warm, which gave the Luthor hope.

She turned when Maggie walked in, with two hot chocolates in styrofoam cups.

Maggie looked Lena up and down, taking a mental note of how Lena once looked compared to now.

She was only wearing a loose white T-shirt benath a grey hooded jacket which was embroided with the symbol for the DEO on the right.

"We're both at a loss." Lena said quietly as Maggie sat beside her, "You've lost Alex and-"

Maggie cut her off, "Alex went looking for answers which is a very Alex thing to do." She sounded more angry than she should.

"Sorry." The detective huffed.

"I should be sorry, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess." Her voice trembled as she looked at Kara.

Maggie could tell how much the raven haired woman loved the blonde, and her eyes softened. Green eyes met soft brown eyes.

Maggie gently patted Lena's knee, "You weren't in control Little Luthor."

Lena chuckled, "Little Luthor."

Maggie smiled sadly.

"I may not have been in complete control but I..." Lena's voice trailed and her smile faded, "I do love her...I don't hate her for lying to me, she has her reasons. Yes, it still hurts but if we make it through this, if she survives this." Tears filled Lena's eyes.

A world without Kara, is a world not worth thinking about.

"She will survive." Maggie said softly. Tears sprung into her eyes now, seeing how much Lena loved Kara, made her miss Alex.

Lena sniffled and took a breath, she laughed to herself, "I'm crying over a Kryptonian, how mother would turn in her grave." She then looked at Maggie, her eyes seemed a touch colder this time, "You killed her..."

Maggie's heart felt like it stopped in her chest.

"Detective, as bad as it is to say about your own mom...after all of this, I'm glad that you killed her." The surety in her tone astounded Maggie.

"I freed all of you from her." Maggie said softly.

"And even from beyond the grave, she is ruining both yours and Alex's lives."

"No, sweetie, that...That was Alex letting curiosity get to her and we all know what curiosity did to the cat..." She ended bluntly.

"You'll get her back."

"After she has destroyed a few planets and murdered a few billion innocent people, yeah, I'll have her back." Maggie hissed. She didn't know weather that was intentional or not.

"I could talk to Reign, Alex..." Lena suddenly thought and noticed how Maggie looked at her.

She clearly thought she was crazy.

"L-Corp might have the resources we need to-"

Lena was cut off, "You can see what she did to Kara!" Maggie snapped, this was intentional.

"Imagine what the hell she would do to you! You wouldn't make it out alive!" Maggie hissed.

Maggie then stood up, looking down at Lena, "If anyone sees her." She began, "It's me."

Later that evening, Maggie stood around Lena's office and Lena just sat at the desk, drumming her fingers.

"She will show up as one of them and I'm hoping it isn't the latter." Maggie sighed as Jess walked in.

"Miss Luthor, sorry to interrupt, but agent Danvers is here-" Jess began.

"Bring her in." Maggie demanded.

Jess vanished back out and Alex walked in seconds later.

Black leather jacket, tight black jeans, boots and a black shirt was all she was wearing.

Yes it was hot, but Maggie had important things to deal with.

"Reign, or Alex?" Maggie asked, skeptically.

Alex shrugged, biting her lip, "Whichever you prefer." Alex was clearly flirting with Maggie, but Maggie wasn't playing this game.

Alex's eyes then met Maggie's, "How is she? The _weak_ Kryptonian?"

"Like you care." Maggie hissed, scrunching her eyebrows.

"You're right, I don't." Alex said with smugness in her voice. Her brown eyes darkened, as did her posture.

Everything seemed uptight and Alex clearly meant business.

"Why did you call me here? And why'd you bring a _pet?"_ She dug, looking briefly at Lena.

"I just want my wife back." Maggie sneered, "Reign, or whoever you are, give me my wife back!"

Alex burst out laughing, cackling evily as she did so, "Maggie Sawyer, NCPD, Science division." She was taunting Maggie, and Lena knew it.

Alex stalked her way over to the detective, whom in that moment, looked small and vulnerable.

The elder Danvers bit her lip as she stood inches away from Maggie, "Now." She began, "I'm here to rid the world of sins, and you." She took a deep breath, "You have many...As do your parents, but you? You commited adultery. In the Earth bible, one of them...It states adultery is sin."

"Hate is a sin, being gay is a sin. Alex is gay." Maggie said pointedly.

Alex stopped for a minute, as if to think about this.

Lena looked up too, shocked that the alien was speechless.

After an agonising moment, Alex shrugged, "Once I found my fate, my sins had been cleansed and now it is my job to-"

"We get it!" Maggie snapped, "Kill me then, get it over with."

Alex's mind was conflicted. She stared at a wide armed Maggie and despite the being that she now was, she still couldn't hurt Maggie.

That didn't explain why she hurt Kara.

"You can't do it, can you?" Maggie laughed in disbelief, "The _Worldkiller_ can't kill me."

"Maybe I am sparring you." Alex shrugged.

Maggie walked fast paced over to her and grabbed her by the lapel of her jacket, "Then why didn't you spare _Kara?!"_ She growled.

Alex looked down at Maggie. She took a calculated breath, "She was on my hit list ever since she came into my life."

"No." Maggie laughed, not believing it. "This anger you felt then, coming to the surface now because of who you have become."

Lena still stared between the two.

"Alex Danvers can't kill me. She is still in there." Maggie gasped, pushing Alex back.

"You just keep biding your time, Sawyer. Your judgement day will come." Her brown eyes then found Lena's, "So will yours, Luthor."

Lena bit her lip and stood. She carefully walked to the front of her desk, "Judgement day is here for me." She said, as she crossed her arms.

Even Alex frowned, " _I decide judgement day!"_ She hissed.

"My judgement day depends on if Kara lives or dies! If she dies, I have _nothing_ to live for!" Lena snapped, firmly putting Reign, and Alex in their place.

"That's suffering enough for me." Lena concluded.

A coy smile appeared on Alex's face, before she looked at Maggie, "I'm guessing losing your _prescious_ Danvers has fallen in your odds."

Maggie stood with arms crossed, "I'll get her back...You know...You are far more advanced than Kara, but I have news for you."

"And what would that be?" Alex growled, hating the fact that Kara was still being talked about.

She hated that people still had _faith_ in her, even though she had lost the battle.

"You can't keep a girl down." Maggie said smugly.

"She should be dead!" Alex growled. Her eyes began to glow and Maggie approached her.

"She may not be a God, _Reign_ , but the righteous never fall." Maggie said with hope in her voice.

Lena smirked, "She will rise. The thought terrifies you...You are as good as every other villain she has faced...There is this tale as old as time, this tradition that has spread among many constellations amd you may not have been read books as a child, so here is a lesson..."

Both Maggie and Lena looked at each other. Hope was there and that is all they needed.

"Good always wins over evil." Maggie completed, "Despite her darkest hour, Supergirl will be back."

"She _will reign."_ Lena hissed.

Alex stormed out, leaving both Maggie and Lena together.

"Now we'd better hope she wakes up." Maggie sighed, "Because, it can't end here."

"She is sunshine, rainbows and happiness...She is resiliant...She will be back." Lena assured, sounding more confident than before.


	25. 25

Lena walked around the DEO for ten minutes trying to find Winn, J'onn and even Kara.

They weren't in the med bay, which is what made Lena worry the most. Eventually, she strode up to a lab door, light was lit up.

She saw Winn and J'onn there, over a huge tube. She saw cables suspended in the air, and her mind wondered.

She opened the glass door, and Winn looked up with goggles on his face, wearing surgical gloves, "Miss Luthor-"

"Lena, please." Lena hissed, as she strode in. She crossed her arms as she stopped two meteres away from the tub.

"What's going on and where is Kara?"

Winn frowned, he thought she knew, "I thought someone would have told you..."

"I'm a Luthor and she is a Super, I hardly think people would keep me in the know when it comes to things about her or Superman." She then glared at him, "I'm staying in this spot because you clearly need space from...Whatever you are doing." She said, waving her hand.

She noticed how slimy Winn's hand was and frowned further, "I'm guessing...Whatever that is...Kara is...in that tub."

Winn looked at J'onn and then nodded, "Lena, come here." He said, waving her over.

Lena reluctantly walked over.

When she looked in the tub, her breath was taken.

The wires suspended from the ceiling had ends of velcro straps that were around Kara's ankles and her wrists.

Winn and J'onn watched the Luthor carefully.

Her jaw hung ever so slightly, and she had even paled.

"Are you okay?" Winn asked softly.

Lena took it all in. Kara, _Supergirl_ , was beneath a thick white liquid. It was opaque and Lena could make out the naked pale flesh that levitated beneath the substance.

She felt sick.

Her mind went fuzzy, clouded.

Winn saw her eyes were stinging with tears, "I know it is a lot to take in..." He soothed, "But the sun lamps, our usual method of healing her...That wasn't working...Alex kept this liquid if _ever_ she ended up in a position like this..."

"And what _is_ this liquid?" Lena gasped, her voice trembled slightly.

"It is like an amniotic fluid...But Alien...we all know how it works in a human body when growing babies...It kind of has the same effect on Kryptonians but it also has the ability to heal..." He kept his voice low and saw how relieved the Luthor looked.

"She will be okay?" Lena asked, still not taking her eyes off of the comatosed blonde.

"She will." Winn smiled sadly.

"So how uh..." Lena cleared her throat, "She knows how to breathe on air, so how isn't she drowning?"

"It's the effect of the fluid...Kind of resets the brain and make it believe that uh...That she doesn't know how to breathe on earth and so it does the work for her."

"Like respirators."

"Like them." Winn smiled, as J'onn came out of his trance.

"Her brain is safe...She will be okay...Mr Schott, we will leave her here for 48 hours and after that alloted time, she will be back under the sun lamps." J'onn spoke, before noticing Lena, "Miss Luthor." He smiled, "Kara will be okay."

Lena nodded, "Thank you."

"We have to leave her now..." Winn said to Lena.

"Can I just have a moment, please?" Lena almost hissed, but was soft.

"Of course." Winn said, before leaving her alone.

After the door shut, Lena felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Lena leaned on the side of the tub and broke down. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she mourned Kara, even though she hadn't gone, she still missed her light and happiness.

Tears dripped into the fluid and they soaked through it. Those tears shed by a Luthor, now belonged to a Super.

As did her heart.

That wasn't going anywhere.


	26. 26

Two long, gruelling days had passed, and Lena was still getting used to life without Kara being by her side. She sat in her office at L-Corp awaiting any news from the DEO.

There was nothing.

She sat filling out forms, spent hours lugging her way through meetings, not giving a damn and when the phone finally rang, the velvety voice on the other end made her want to collapse.

Lena held the phone close to her ear, gripping it tighter as the woman spoke.

" _Lena...When I was...Regenerating...I heard you...All of you...It became clear that you are the very being that kept me hanging on...I felt those tears and believe me, they belong to me now...You made me cling on."_ Kara spoke softly, she then chuckled, "Sorry...It's a bit poetic."

Lena chuckled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You have no idea how painful these last 48 hours have been."

" _But I'm back...I should be out of here by nine...Want to come to my apartment?"_

"I'll be there." The Luthor agreed, with a smile clear in her voice.

" _Lena, I love you."_ Kara declared, and put the phone down before the Luthor could reply.

Lena grinned to herself and dialed a number into her keypad and waited for Jess to pick up, "Jess, you can take the rest of today off and clear my schedule."

 _"Are you sure, Miss Luthor?"_ The woman asked with a tinge of concern.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Lena chuckled before putting the phone down.

After she put the phone down, a shadow enveloped the once sunlight filled room.

Lena stared at the moving shadow from her chair and heard feet landing outside on her balcony.

She then heard the door slide open effortlessly.

Lena watched as the other woman stalked her way around to the front of the desk.

Lena's eyes met dark brown ones, "Reign." Lena said curtly and watched as a tight lipped grin lit up her face.

"Miss Luthor." She replied with a chuckle.

Without a moment to think, Reign had Lena pinned to the wall, leaving her not much room to breathe, "I have a job for you." She sneered.

"Kill Supergirl?" Lena said, through raspy breaths, hanging onto the woman's wrist.

" _Clever girl."_ The othet woman smirked.

"Never." Lena sneered, "She is important to a lot of people, and I am not about to be the one to end her."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy with you." Reign sneered, before changing her mind, "I have a better idea. You hate her, from now on, she means nothing to you. You will break her heart."

"If I don't?" Lena chuckled, making the woman cling tighter to her neck.

The other woman tilted her head, with a sly smile, she replied, "I destroy your _prescious_ children's hospital."

Lena went quiet, her eyes widening.

"Alex Danvers, I know you are in there and you can beat her." Lena gasped.

" _Alex Danvers is dead. Reign remains!"_ Reign sneered, "So what will it be?"

"I'll do it." Lena gasped, "I'll turn, I will disown her. Whatever you want! Just leave the children alone."

"Thank you." Reign smirked, before dropping Lena, surely breaking her arm.

"I keep my promise...You keep yours." Reign sneered, "I'll be listening Miss Luthor. _Don't_ let me down."

Lena held back tears as Reign flew off.

Breaking Kara's heart was the last thing she would ever think of doing.


	27. 27

Kara was happily sweeping herself around the kitchen as she picked up ingrediants for her fresh double choc-chip brownies.

She donned an apron, blue jumper and some casual boot cut jeans. She was merry, happy to be alive and ready for her heart to burst when her and Lena spend a night together as more than friends.

She had flour all around the kitchen, even on her face, but at least she wasn't burning anything.

Yet.

As she put the brownies into the oven, she heard a knock. Kara almost skipped to the door.

She was here!

As she pulled the door back, Lena walked in. She didn't greet Kara with a hug as she expected. Odd.

But she brushed it off.

"I have lots of things for us to do!" Kara sparkled, "I am baking and this time _I promise_ not to burn it. I am confident I won't burn anything!"

Lena bit back the lump in her throat and straightened her posture and ensured her tone was cold as could be.

"Why did you lie? It's because I'm a Luthor isn't it?" Lena began. She watched as Kara's happiness faltered, but she didn't give her a chance to speak, "You are just as bad as everyone else, but at least I don't hide _who_ I am or _lie_. Do you get a kick out of lying to me Miss Danvers?"

"Wh-" Kara began as her face began to pale. She pushed her glassed up her nose, "Lena, I don't understand."

"It is very simple, Kara." Lena dug, she then began to advance on her. She felt Reign's prescence and it only made her heart hurt more, therefore, resulting in her words becoming more hurtful, "You hate me don't you? I mean, I come from a family that hates aliens and you...You are no different."

"Lena!" Kara gasped, "You _know_ I don't hate you and you also know I wouldn't use you. Where is all of this coming from?" She laughed nervously, making Lena cock her head to the side.

"Something funny, Miss Danvers?"

"Stop adressing me like that!" Kara hissed, beyond uncomfortable. She flailed her arms, "This isn't you! Why are you being like this? You declared your love for me more than once! The one time I declare mine to you, you go all..." Kara paused, swallowing harshly. She watched Lena's face for any emotion change in Lena's face.

There were none.

"I go all what?" Lena pressed. Pretending to hate Kara, pushing her away was hurting. Watching Kara slowly crumbling hurt. It broke her heart, but it was Kara or the children.

"You go all Luthor." Kara said quietly, losing the will to fight.

"I have lost you...Lena...Lying to you...it was never my intention...I was told not to tell you and..." Kara then shrugged, "I now see why."

Lena crossed her arms, "If you didn't lie, we wouldn't be in this position."

"YET, YOU STILL HAD SEX WITH ME WHEN YOU DID KNOW!" Kara shouted as her eyes filled with tears, "Explain that, _Miss Luthor!_ "

Kara then walked dangerously close to Lena, anger fueling her words, "Unless _you_ were the one using me for the sick, twisted games that Luthors play. You're as bad as the rest of them."

Lena lifted her head, trying to show that she didn't care how much these words actually hurt.

"And now you know about me, why don't you just kill me? That's what you want, isn't it?" Kara sneered, before stepping back and laughing, "Go ahead Lena! Do it! Prove to everyone who you really are!"

Lena knew she had a small block of Kryptonite in her bag given to her by Reign, but she couldn't do it.

She wasn't that person.

She wasn't _a Luthor_.

"I will be removing privilages for you to visit me any time you like, from now on, business only. You can no longer be my friend or anything more in that nature."

"That is fine with me!" Kara snapped, "You can leave your key on the counter too!"

Lena frowned, before fishing out her key from her pocket. She then heavily placed it on the counter.

"Now humbly take your leave." Kara retorted.

Lena saw the anger and hurt behind Kara's eyes, and then felt Kara's own words hurt her.

She wished her heart was made of stone.

As she turned and opened the door, Reign stood on the other side.

Both Kara and Lena's hearts skipped beats.

"You really fell for that?" Reign growled at Kara, "I made her come and do that. Did you mean any of that?"

Kara's jaw dropped, "No, I was mad, I wouldn't-"

"Kara, don't explain yourself to her." Lena said, finally letting her walls down, "I know you didn't mean any of that."

"It was still hurtful though, wasn't it?" Reign said to the both of them, "How will you ever rebuild your friendship now?"

Lena and Kara guiltily looked at each other and then away.

"Is there a friendship anymore?" Reign sneered, before tilting her head, "Going by your heartbeats, that would be a no."

"I should go." Lena said quietly.

Kara nodded, "Goodnight Lena."

With that, Lena walked past Reign, leaving her alone with Kara.

Kara walked over to the oven and pulled out the brownies. "I think Lena won't be my friend...I said some things that I shouldn't...She was being controlled by you and couldn't control what she said...I was in control and I...I have lost the woman who _loved me_."

"A Luthor and a Super would never work, you know that."

Kara sighed, "I was her only friend." She then chuckled coldly, "Was."

Reign then removed her mask and Alex looked back at her, "She doesn't need you Kara, I do. Help me."

Kara's eyes widened as she heard Alex's voice, "Alex?!"

"Help me." She asked again. Her composure and attitude changed once again, and Reign was back.

"I saved you." Reign hissed, before grabbing Kara's throat, "You owe me a debt! And debts must be paid, Supergirl!"


	28. 28

Kara could not pry herself from Reign's hand as she found herself now pinned to the wall. Kara Danvers was now in trouble.

"Reign!" Kara gasped as she felt a bile rising in her throat, she was then thrown to the floor by the alien.

Kara held back tears as an iron taste englufed her mouth. She spat whatever it was out and saw a dark thick red in front of her.

That's when panic set in, she hadn't fully healed, she was still human, pretty much.

She turned around and saw Alex, Reign, standing there, smiling down on her.

"You think you can save your sister? She is gone." The villain laughed.

"She broke through once, she can do it again." Kara gasped with a raspy voice.

Reign picked up a chair and hit her around the head with it, knocking her clean out.

"I don't think she can." Reign growled.

Later on

Kara was startled awake by cold water being thrown on her. She gasped at the cold that was thrust upon her body.

She was alert and fully aware of what was going on. As the soaking wet blonde sat up, she saw Alex dressed in dark blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"How?" was the first thing Kara asked.

"How?" Alex asked as she tilted her head to the side, "How what?"

"How are you not fighting? This needs to stop Alex. I am begging you, come back to me please!" Kara pulled at her wrists, she realised that her hands were tied behind her back.

Alex only smiled, "Poor _Kryptonian_ , you are helpless and doesn't that scare you?"

Kara glared back, "You're my sister, and I don't and won't ever stop fighting for her."

"In a state of being human, you have no way to stop me." She replied matter of factly.

"I have people who will find me."

"Oh yes, the DEO. Where are they?" She retorted as she grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, "Where is your faithful, _Lena?"_ A crooked smile spread across her face as Kara struggled.

"Don't say her name! Don't you dare!"

"You had a one night stand...Did that mean anything?"

"Why would you want to know?" Kara hissed, "I love that woman. Every part."

"And CADMUS are still out there."

"As ever." Kara retorted, "Look, why am I here?"

"I'm glad you asked." She said smugly before using her speed to leave and then come back.

She dropped Lena to her knees, "Primaitive beings. Human's aren't built to last. Supergirl. You make National City bow down to me or Little Luthor here..." She said with a sly tone, looking down at Lena, "Little Luthor _dies."_

Lena looked at Kara and held back tears, "You know what to do Kara. You can be without me."

"Don't talk like that!" Kara snapped, "Lena, you are not going to die today."

Lena shrugged, "You know National City will not back down. Let me go. Please."

Kara could hear the pain in her voice. Tears rolled down Kara's cheeks and she sobbed quietly.

"I am so sorry!" Kara gasped as she looked back up at Lena.

"I know." Lena said as her lip trembled.

"I love you Lena." Kara breathed.

Reign frowned, "You're going to sacrifice her?"

"The people of the city will not bow down to me or you! Lena will die a hero and I will make sure everyone knows it!" Kara hissed.

Lena smiled sadly, "I love you too." She said quietly.

"As you wish." Reign smiled evily.

Kara stared Lena in the eyes and watched in horror as a knife was plunged through Lena's heart.

"NO!" Kara screamed as Lena choked on her own blood and fell dead on the floor in front of her.

Reign turned and smiled at Kara, "You made your bed. Now you have to lie in it."

She then flew off, leaving Kara to mourn helplessly.


End file.
